Ironica Existencia
by Nancy Lee
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si en lugar de rechazar el anillo que JiHoo le ofrece, JanDi decide aceptarlo y darle vuelta a la pagina de su vida, dispuesta a enfrentar las adversidades que conlleva el proteger a aquellos a los que ama de la tirania de una mujer llena de odio y maldad que esta preparada para destruirla a ella y a todo su mundo? Una historia de valentia donde todo puede pasar.
1. Chapter 1: Desiciones

Cap. 1 = Decisiones.

¿En qué momento dejo de ser una batalla por que JunPyo no me amara y paso a ser una donde el objetivo principal era verme destruida no importando si en todo ese caos eran lastimadas las personas que yo amaba?, GaEul, JiHoo, el abuelo, y todos los que me ayudaban y pensaran hacerlo estaban en la misma lista negra, sin salvarse ni por ser los amigos de su hijo, o si era su hija, no, a ella no le importaba eso, ni siquiera tenía consideración de que fuera su propia sangre la que cayera en la batalla, no tenía vergüenza, no tenía limites, peor aún, ella no tenía sentimientos…. por más que me devanaba los pensamientos en intentar encontrarle una razón lógica por la que hiciera todo esto no la encontraba, y eso no solo me dejaba angustiada, si no también me lastimaba, el pensar no volverlos a ver por protegerlos hacia que aunque fuera lejos y en este lugar me sintiera útil, como si con eso fuera a devolverles lo mucho que habían hecho por mí, el simple gusto de hacerme sufrir lo había conseguido sin esfuerzo, supo por dónde atacarme y al final había ganado, yo me había dado por vencida, me había rendido sin luchar, o tal vez era que había peleado ya demasiado y me había cansado de obtener el mismo resultado siempre, de alguna u otra manera era la de nunca acabar, JunPyo y yo estábamos juntos, y luego nos peleábamos, nos separábamos, yo corría a refugiarme a los brazos de mi bombero y cuando él se encargaba de arreglar mis problemas regresaba de nuevo a comenzar una nueva etapa con el heredero Shinhwa, por esa razón me sentía mucho peor cada vez que miraba a JiHoo, porque no solo era mi mejor amigo, el que siempre me sostenía en las adversidades si no que también el que sufría conmigo en cada situación que me lastimaba y a veces paraba abusando de su amabilidad y de su cariño incondicional, no… a veces no, siempre.

-Fui una insensible- me dije en voz alta al recordar que había dejado al abuelo no solo en evidencia por protegerme si no también lo había puesto en vergüenza, él me había defendido en la tienda de avena, diciéndole a la señora esa que no me tratara duramente en el futuro, porque yo sería esposa de su nieto, que me había escogido como la mujer de JiHoo, y que me veía como parte de la familia, y yo…. Yo me había atrevido a salir con JunPyo sabiendo que estaba furiosa por que JaeKyung había arruinado la fusión de Shinhwa y JK Group, y sabiendo que ante ella, según las palabras del abuelo yo era la prometida de JiHoo, ¿entonces por qué debía de buscar y salir con JunPyo? y ahora, ahora había huido, había huido dándole la razón de que yo era una cualquiera, una mujer aprovechada y que solo buscaba dinero y oportunidades de salir de mi pobre condición…. Y dejando tras de mi a todos preocupados, dejándolos atrás por su bien…. ¿o acaso por mi bien? ¿Sería posible que en realidad me había ido pensando en hacerles bien cuando en realidad estaba pensando en mí y en lo que estaba soportando? solo de pensarlo me molestaba, porque yo no era ninguna temerosa, ni una cobarde, yo enfrentaba mis problemas con la frente en alto, aun si eso significara caer en el intento, y era lo que menos estaba haciendo.

-JanDi…. Eres una cobarde- mi interior me gritaba que no me había ido por protegerlos, que no había ido a enfrentar a la presidenta Kang por ayudar a las personas que amaba, sino que lo había hecho por protegerme a mí misma, y por resguardar mí ya maltratado corazón de todo lo que había pasado, ¿pero, acaso los F4 o GaEul, o el abuelo se habían ido de mi lado pensando que sería lo mejor para mí en algún momento, solo por protegerme, solo por hacerme bien, solo por no ser un obstáculo? ¿Acaso JiHoo me había dejado a mi suerte aun cuando había peleado una y otra vez con JunPyo por mi culpa? ¿lo abandonaría de igual manera como lo había hecho el abuelo hacia tanto tiempo? ¿era capaz de hacer algo así? ¿Acaso en realidad no me daba cuenta de que cuando yo sufría lo hacían los demás, y ahora que ellos sufrían lo haría yo? Ya lo estaba haciendo, y si les dolía como a mí, entonces no valía la pena alejarme por más que pensara que fuera lo correcto.

Mi vida era como una telaraña, una estructura hecha a base de mis sueños, deseos, sucesos, logros, y recuerdos, y en cada uno de esos hilos, a cada uno de los lados de mi interior se situaba una persona, alguien que me hacía funcionar, alguien que unía mi alma, alguien que se encargaba de ser ese pegamento y esa seda que mantenía mi esencia en su lugar aunque por momentos pareciera que iba a hacerme pedazos sabía que no sucedería porque estaban ellos puestos en su lugar, pero en el centro, jalándome hacia el suelo se encontraba la persona más importante de mi vida, Goo JunPyo, aún seguía siendo esa persona para mí, la persona a la que amaba, por la que daría mi vida, pero a la que lastimaba empecinándome en tenerla a mi lado, cuando sabiendo que al desafiar las cosas solo le ocasionaba problemas, eso no era justo, de ninguna manera porque habían más personas que esperaban cosas de mí, y si me dejaba arrastrar por él hacia abajo, venciendo mis fuerzas, abría un momento en el que ni los demás hilos podrían contenerme y caería en el precipicio y me destruiría como una figura de cerámica que no ha sido tratada adecuadamente para resistir, no solo yo, si no a él también, a la familia Shinhwa, y a mis amigos, corriendo el peligro de arruinar no solo mi existencia si no la de ellos de paso.

Si a la telaraña de mi vida, le hacía un agujero en el centro, estaba segura que podía volver a repararla, no solo con mis propias fuerzas, si no con la ayuda de los hilos que estaban a la orilla, pero sí en cambio, mi telaraña era lastimada desde los extremos, se averiaría tanto que se destruiría y la tendría que volver a hacer, el caso era que en mí ya no quedaba la suficiente seda para crear una nueva, pero si, para reparar el centro, así que me daba cuenta de que no podría comenzar de cero porque simplemente habían personas que no podría solo quitarlas de mi vida y seguir, definitivamente volver a nacer no era una opción, pero sí lo era crecer y reparar todo, a modo de que fuera más fuerte que antes.

-JanDi….. Ayúdame- me dijo mi madre cuando ya regresábamos de vender lo que mi padre había pescado

-Voy Mamá..- y corrí hacia ella, quitándole uno de los recipientes plásticos donde aún se podían ver algunos cangrejos y pescados, nos había ido muy bien, y eso me daba alegría y la tranquilidad de que tal vez después de todo, las cosas marcharían bien, así que convencida de eso, sonreí y mi madre lo hizo también.

-Podría haber sido genial si hubiéramos vendido el resto de esto- comento ella mientras llegábamos a casa

-¡Mamá, estoy hambriento!- comento mi hermano al salir a nuestro encuentro

-¡Oh! Lo siento, San. Lo tendré listo pronto.-

Acaricie el cabello de mi hermanito y me dispuse a ayudar a mi madre a cocinar, ya que no estaba estudiando y me había regresado con ellos, significaba que no podía simplemente esperar a que me atendieran y quedarme de brazos cruzados, debía de trabajar y aliviar las penas de mi familia.

Nos dimos la vuelta al ver que el grupo de señoras que vendían con nosotros en el puerto, se acercaban molestas hacia donde estábamos.

-¿Que está pasando?- dijo mi madre

-¿Qué pasa? Eso es lo que venimos a preguntarte a ti- dijo una de ellas

Tanto KangSan mi madre y yo nos sorprendimos por que no entendíamos nada de lo que nos querían decir.

-¡Hay un límite para que dejes de pensar cuan estúpidos somos las personas de aquí!, ¿Qué clase de estafa estas intentando de armar?- volvió a decir bastante alterada, y yo seguía sin entender.

-¿Una estafa?- pregunte sacándome la paleta que cargaba en la boca y asustándome realmente sobre las ideas de la mujer

-¡Dijiste que tu serias la futura nuera del grupo Shinhwa! Mi hija me dijo que otra chica es la prometida del hijo del grupo Shinhwa.- dijo y la sola mención me hizo sentir un dolor agudo en el pecho, allí estaba de nuevo ese estúpido amor que aun sentía por JunPyo y que se negaba a desaparecer aun cuando ya sabía que la solución era olvidarlo y enfocarme en las demás personas que hacían que mi vida no fuera un infierno.

-¿Lo ven? Esta mujer es la heredera de un grupo más grande que Shinhwa- comento otra mujer enseñándonos una revista que no había visto que cargaba hasta ese momento y en la cual se podía ver a JunPyo y a JaeKyung en las fotos de la promoción de celulares del grupo Shinhwa

-El hecho que iban a casarse fue incluso anunciado en las noticias-

-Son noticias pasadas- dijo KangSan mientras que yo sentía como se me comprimía el corazón recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

-¿Ah?... ¿Cómo?.. Entonces quieres decir que eres realmente la futura nuera de Shinhwa? Comento la primera señora que nos había gritado calmándose un poco, y al parecer dispuesta a darnos una oportunidad si se lo afirmaba.

Mi madre y mi hermano me voltearon a ver y pudieron notar que la noticia me incomodaba y me hacía sentir triste

-Bueno, tampoco es así.- dijo KangSan

-¡No nos importa! Solo devuélvenos el dinero que te prestamos ahora mismo-

-¿Ahora mismo?- pregunto mi madre nerviosa y asustada, de pronto caí en la cuenta que no teníamos dinero, solo justo lo necesario para no morirnos los 4, así que ¿cómo podríamos juntar lo que las acreedoras nos estaban cobrando? Sentí como si el aire me faltara y mi corazón fuera a explotar, estábamos en apuros, uno muy grande y si mi papá se enteraba se iba a poner enfermo, como le había sucedido antes, no sabía cómo saldríamos de esto, no tenía quien me ayudara.

-¡Sí! Uno nunca sabe… Te puedes escapar a media noche sin devolver nada- comentaron de nuevo furiosas y haciendo que la poca felicidad que había mostrado mi madre hacia unos minutos ahora no existiera.

-Eso es verdad…. Mira todo lo que ya te sentaste y recibiste sin hacer nada, no hay diferencia entre eso y estafarnos- volvieron a decir casi escupiendo las palabras porque mi mamá se tapó la cara y se hizo para atrás.

-¡Paganos con interés… ahora mismo!- dijeron a los gritos y se abalanzaron a sacar y a quitarnos todo cuanto estuviera a su alcance,

-¿Porque todo tan de repente?- escuche que dijo mi mamá, mientras que tanto KangSan y yo tratábamos de cerrar la puerta para que no se metieran a la casa a sacar lo poco que teníamos, en un rato todo eran gritos y bullicio, y nos empujaron apartándonos de lo que protegíamos sin que pudiéramos hacer mayor cosa, eso me dejo sintiéndome impotente al ver como se llevaban las cosas que teníamos con tanto esfuerzo, no solo era lo que nos había sobrado de la venta, si no también estaban cargando con el reloj de pared, las sillas, algunas cortinas y hasta con el jabón para lavar la ropa, no sabía ni para dónde ir, mientras ya algunas estaban en la casa tratando de sacar también las cubrecamas y la ropa que teníamos.

Me quede casi petrificada tomándome de las manos con KangSan mientras miraba a mi madre a punto de llorar al saberse incapaz de hacer algo con la situación, sentí una aflicción muy grande y comencé a hiperventilar, por unos cuantos segundos pensé en JiHoo, el que siempre me ayudaba y estaba conmigo cuando lo necesitaba, realmente lo extrañe y aunque no para que me ayudara pagando lo que debíamos, sino más bien para que me abrazara como tantas veces y me dijera que todo saldría bien.

-Les pagare- dijo una voz que reconocí en el mismo instante y todas se quedaron calladas dejaron de moverse.

No, no podía ser cierto, lo necesitaba tanto que hasta lo estaba escuchando, estaba por enloquecer, y aun sabiendo que no podía ser cierto, levante la vista y allí en la puerta de mi casa estaba él, con el rostro serio pero lleno de comprensión y de alivio, su semblante era imperturbable y tan hermoso como siempre, pero yo sabía que debajo de esa tranquilidad se escondía el ser más dulce y atento que pudiera existir en el planeta, y también el más preocupado y necesitado que hubiera conocido.

-Su..sumbae- fue lo único que pude decir

-Uh… Uh… joven señor- dijo mi madre extrañada

-Ese dinero… Yo se los devolveré- dijo de nuevo JiHoo

Todas las mujeres que estaban en mi casa dejaron en su lugar todas las pertenencias de mi familia y se acercaron a hacer cola enfrente de JiHoo, mientras cuchicheaban cosas que no logre escuchar.

Más que sentirme aliviada me sentí triste y avergonzada, allí estaba de nuevo mi bombero apareciendo cuando más lo necesitaba, encontrándome en un lugar tan lejos de donde él vivía, y aun así había llegado solo por mí, me sentí asqueada de mi misma, por haberme ido sin despedirme o por haberlos abandonado sabiendo que ellos jamás me dejarían sola, él no me olvidaría, y aquí estaba la muestra más fehaciente de que yo era una cobarde y no merecía que el siguiera cuidándome y ayudándome, no se merecía lo que yo le hacía.

Todos sonrieron incluyendo mi mamá y mi hermanito, y las vecinas tenían cara de embobadas viendo a JiHoo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto mi madre - -Les dije… les dije- se atrevió a enfrentar a algunas mujeres y JiHoo me observo sin expresión.

Mientras que él les pagaba en efectivo o con vales a cada una de las vecinas que estaban en el lugar, yo me limite a sentarme en una esquina, sintiéndome la peor persona del universo, era vergonzoso ser yo, darme cuenta que mientras más quería ayudar a las personas, más las afectaba, y ellos más me ayudaban, porque, mis padres se habían endeudado más cuando yo había llegado a vivir con ellos, y de no ser porque me precipite con mis decisiones, no tuviera que estar mi mejor amigo pagando todas las deudas de mi familia, podía ver la molestia en su rostro, no me lo diría, pero podía sentir cuanto lo había lastimado al irme de esa manera, aun cuando el decidiera ir a la guerra por defenderme yo lo había excluido de mis planes y aquí estaba dándome cuenta que no podía vivir sin él.

Mientras que cada señora se iba del lugar elogiando lo guapo, o lo caballeroso, o lo refinado que era, yo me sentía cada vez peor, me sentía más culpable y más sucia, quería enmendar mis errores, quería reivindicar mi vida, quería pagarle todo lo que hacía por mí, aun así tuviera que hacer lo imposible con tal de que fuera feliz.

JiHoo me observo cuando se fue la última persona y antes de que mi madre parara de alabarlo, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza pidiendo que lo siguiera y sabía que si no comenzaba en ese momento a pagar mi enorme deuda, no podría vivir tranquila.

Lo seguí en silencio por un rato, y caminamos así sin hablarnos ni mirarnos, solo escuchando el mar arrullar nuestros pasos y nuestras respiraciones, se detuvo mirando hacia el agua azul que se apreciaba frente a nosotros y respire nerviosa, debía de hablar primero, lo sabía, debía disculparme, agradecerle y culparme de todo lo sucedido, de sus preocupaciones y de las de su abuelo, pero de pronto volvía a ser la cobarde JanDi que me había convertido desde que el me cuidaba, observe las gaviotas y respire profundamente armándome de valor.

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunte aun triste

-Escuche eso…- dijo y lo voltee a ver extrañada, tratando de comprender a que se refería

-La campana de emergencia- dijo sin dejar de ver al mar y su respuesta me asombro, me pregunte como era que él me conocía tan bien como para saber cuándo lo necesitaba y cuando estaba en problemas, como era que pareciera que no se daba cuenta de las cosas pero que aun así, podía recitarme lo que estaba sintiendo yo tal cual fuera una lección de un libro o como si fuera un poema, y más que asombrarme por su respuesta me asombre de ese lazo tan fuerte y misterioso que nos unía, siempre que me encontraba mal, el parecía que de alguna u otra manera estaba allí, y mi corazón me lo decía también, yo podía sentirlo, por eso era que siempre que estaba mal, él podía sentirme y llegaba corriendo, trate de imaginarme si ese vínculo funcionaria con GaEul, o con alguna persona más, pero sentí un latido fuerte en el corazón que me confirmo lo que yo ya sabía, NO, eso era algo exclusivo entre JiHoo y yo.

-Daba vueltas a la cama cada noche preocupado por lo que no pude escuchar..- comento y volví a sentir ese latido fuerte y extraño en mi corazón que solo me dejaba más perturbada que antes, suspire.

-¿Cómo puede esto pasar?- pregunto desviando la mirada al mar

-¿Cómo puede hacer una persona cosas así?- volví a suspirar

-He recibido mucho de ti, sumbae..- dije y me sentí mal, muy mal al darme cuenta que no sabía ni como pagar todo lo que recibía de él.

Sentí como él se dio la vuelta y me observo por unos segundos, mientras mi corazón y mi mente trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en algún punto, no tenía el derecho de decirle no en nada a mi mejor amigo, aun si eso significaba permanecer lejos de él por protegerlo lo haría, si no me quería en su vida, lo dejaría, pero solo si él lo pedía, pero mientras él me quisiera cerca, allí estaría, fiel a su lado como él al mío.

Se puso frente a mí y me dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, se agacho un poco y me observo intensamente tomando mis manos.

-Pero tú me has dado más…- dijo y luego de observarlo por mas segundos en los que sentí que me perdía en sus bondadosos y hermosos ojos, me dedico una sonrisa algo incomoda y me soltó, se volteo hacia el mar y lo supe, supe lo que debía hacer y por qué razón, aun cuando el mundo se viniera abajo, el estaría parado junto a mi sosteniendo el cielo para no aplastarme.

Nos quedamos así por largos minutos sin decir nada, solo sintiendo su cálida y abrigadora cercanía que me hacían sentir segura y tranquila, no me daba cuenta cada cuanto suspiraba, el volver a recordar sus ojos y su sonrisa me hacían pensar que nada podría ir mal de ahora en adelante.

Caminamos un poco más y mientras una sonrisa algo tímida e insegura se instalaba en mi rostro recordé que necesitaba saber sobre alguien más.

-¿Cómo le va al abuelo?-

-Lo usual, atendiendo el trabajo, probablemente continuara hasta que colapse de nuevo..- y reí de solo imaginarlo en la clínica atendiendo a todos los pacientes y tratando de encontrar sus lentes que algún niño había escondido,

-Ya sabes cómo es el…- dije sin dejar de verlo en mis recuerdos.

JiHoo me observo y se detuvo, saco una cadena de entre su ropa de la cual colgaba un anillo, una que no había visto y que cargaba en el cuello, la desabrocho, acto seguido la deposito en mi mano y la tome sin decir nada. Lo observe extrañada y por alguna razón me sentí ansiosa, mi corazón me decía que lo que tenía en mi mano era algo sumamente importante.

-El abuelo me dio esto… fue lo que mi abuela le dio a mi madre- dijo y empecé a sentir mi pulso un poco más rápido de lo normal

-Sumbae- dije sin poder salir de mi asombro, él me estaba dando un anillo, y no uno cualquiera, uno que tenía una historia familiar, uno que había pertenecido a su madre y a su abuela, uno que sin duda alguna no era cualquier cosa, y que por alguna razón me estaba dando a mi….. como si no fuera suficiente ya todo lo que el había hecho en mi vida.

-Yo no sé cuando comencé a sentir esto….pero… no puedo vivir sin ti- me dijo y mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no podía procesar muy bien las palabras que estaba escuchando salir de los labios de JiHoo, o por lo menos no estaba creyendo lo que me estaba diciendo, "no puedo vivir sin ti" esas 5 palabras revoloteaban y topaban en cada sección de mi cabeza haciendo eco en mi mente y en mi corazón, ¿sería posible lo que había escuchado? ¿Sería acaso real todo esto? ¿y si lo era, que quería decirle JiHoo con esto?, ¿era una declaración? cerré los ojos y apreté fuertemente la cadena que me había entregado y suspire, mi corazón comenzó a doler horriblemente, y sentí como el aire dejo mis pulmones tan abruptamente como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago, trague con dificultad y busque aire para aclarar mis ideas, de pronto un solo nombre asaltaba mis pensamientos y mi alma, Goo JunPyo, recordé su sonrisa y eso hizo que me mordiera el labio tratando así de que las lágrimas no salieran desbocadas, lo amaba, lo amaba con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma, aunque ese sentimiento comenzara a sentirse extraño, tan extraño que sentí como si de pronto me exprimieran por dentro, como si cayera en un profundo agujero negro, y aun cuando sabía que estaba parada en un lugar seguro, no podía dejar de sentirme como en una pesadilla….. me lleve la otra mano al cuello y palpe la cadena de estrella que tenía una J&J grabadas, la envolví en mi puño y suspire lo más hondo posible para no derrumbarme en ese momento, simplemente no era justo.

Abrí los ojos dándome cuenta de donde estaba en realidad, tome la mano de JiHoo y deposite su cadena lentamente en su palma sin decir nada.

-JanDi Ah..- dijo y yo le sonreí tragándome todos eso sentimientos tristes y devastadores que se levantaban en mi interior, desabroche la cadena de estrella y me puse de espaldas a él ofreciéndole mi cuello con el gesto, él lo entendió, lo escuche sonreír y paso la cadena por frente mío y fui completamente consciente del clic que hizo el broche al cerrarse, suspire nuevamente tratando de ignorar todo lo que pesaba llevar ese anillo en mi pecho, y trate de esbozar mi mejor sonrisa, antes de verlo a los ojos.

-Me dije a mi misma que podía olvidarlo… Yo puedo dejarlo ir- conteste apretando de pronto el anillo, mientras las fuerzas me fallaban y los sollozos se atragantaban en mi garganta haciendo que mi voz temblara.

Me atrajo hacia el cuándo se dio cuenta que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y me acaricio el cabello, pase mis manos por su cintura rodeándolo, cerré mis ojos y empapando su abrigo sentí como mi corazón era aplastado por el enorme dolor que sentía de tan solo pensar en JunPyo, había renunciado a él al aceptar a JiHoo con esa petición silenciosa que me había hecho al darme el anillo, había tomado la decisión de abrir un agujero en el centro de mi telaraña para quitar a la persona más importante, y a quien mi corazón reconocía como el amor de mi vida, como mi todo, ese todo que no solo me hacía vivir, si no que también me destruía y me consumía, queriéndolo o no, no podía seguirme lastimando, ni a mí, ni a él, estaba segura que aunque doliera reconocerlo, JunPyo no me pertenecía, jamás lo había hecho, ni lo seria nunca, él era de su madre, y se debía a su compañía, y yo claramente no pertenecía a ese lugar, él sanaría, y yo podría reconstruir mi telaraña, hacerlo con las personas que me querían y estaban a mi alrededor y así madurar y convertirme de nuevo en la JanDi fuerte que siempre había sido.

-Sumbae…- dije separándome de él y limpiándome las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano

El solo me observo y las lágrimas volvieron a nublar mi vista, aun así, tome su mano y deposite en ella el collar de estrella, que hasta hacia minutos había sido mi custodio.

Me miro algo alarmado pero no dijo nada solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio.

-Dale esto a JunPyo… le pertenece-

-¿Estas segura?... deberías de darte tiempo…-

-Ya me di el tiempo suficiente y solo he conseguido lastimarme, no solo a mí, sino a todos a mi alrededor…..- suspire de nuevo y trate de calmarme

-ya es tiempo de hacer las cosas bien- dije y sonreí, dudo un poco con lo que le había dicho pero suspiro mientras una sonrisa comprensiva se extendía por sus labios y sus dedos secaban mis mejillas.

Me volvió a abrazar y aunque el dolor aun hacia estragos en mi interior, estaba tranquila porque si JiHoo no estuviera conmigo en esto, definitivamente no iba a poder soportarlo, después de todo mis peores momentos los había pasado a su lado y aún estaba en pie, así que tenía esa seguridad, esa que solo él podía darme.


	2. Chapter 2: Regresando a casa

**Antes que nada como fue ensayo y error el capítulo anterior por ser el primero que subía a esta página y el primero que escribía de este fic, entonces no le puse anotaciones ni nada por el estilo, porque no sabía cómo, pero ahora si… sé que comenzamos poco a poquito, por eso es que ya me siento bien de que 3 personas me hayan leído….. **** eso me hace muy bien… tengo una notas importantes:**

**Primero, lo de siempre, los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen, (ya quisiera que si ****) pero lastimosamente son derechos reservados, en cambio la historia si que es mía, así que pensando en que yo, como muchas otras fans no les gustó mucho el final del dorama, les presento mi realidad alterna… **

**Segundo: Tome prestados del fic "La Jaula de los Lobos" de la buenísima escritora y amiga Kireiko Ami los nombres Yoon Ju Hwan y Park Ni Eun, correspondientes a los padres de JiHoo que nacieron de su invención, así que aparte de darle las gracias no solo por ayudarme si no por ser tan linda y divertida, les dejo ya mi segundo capítulo…. Espero lo disfruten…**

_Cap. 2 = Regresando a casa_

Regresamos a casa y nos sentamos a la mesa donde mi madre había preparado una cena que pocas veces podíamos darnos el lujo de disfrutar, claro en esta ocasión ella le había comentado a mi padre quien era JiHoo y que había hecho por nosotros al llegar, así que había utilizando casi todos los recursos y reservas que tenia guardados, lo que me hizo preocuparme al instante al pensar en que comerían después de que yo me fuera porque era más que obvio que regresaría a la casa del abuelo, la que ahora era mi casa.

JiHoo no marcharía solo de vuelta, no me agradaba la idea por tonta que pareciera, sabia que podía defenderse muy bien, luego de lo que había visto en Macao cuando el y los f4 me habían salvado de esos ladrones no me quedaba duda alguna pero a pesar de eso quería que estuviera a salvo y sin preocupaciones, el que yo fuera con él talvez solo le crearía inconvenientes a la hora de que algo así sucediera eso lo sabia de sobra, pero también sabia que no solo debía de volver por acompañarlo, si no que igualmente debía de regresar a enfrentar mis problemas y mis miedos, debía volver con la frente levantada y dejar saber que no huiría de ahora en adelante, que me quedaría defendiendo lo que consideraba correcto y a las personas que amaba, pero estando en el campo de batalla como debió ser desde el comienzo.

Mi madre empaco mis cosas y casi me hecho corriendo de la casa sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo, al tiempo que me susurraba que si dejaba ir a JiHoo con otra mujer no me lo perdonaría nunca y me desheredaría, ella quería tener esa plena confianza de que al casarme con algún joven rico entonces ellos asegurarían su futuro, cosa que a mi me molestaba sobremanera por que yo no era una mujer interesada, bien podía no tener que comer o podía no tener techo, pero si esa persona estaba conmigo y me demostraba que me quería y yo también sentía lo mismo entonces lo demás sobraba, pero para bendición o maldición el chico del que me había enamorado contaba con el suficiente dinero como para comprarme una isla o un pequeño país si quería, eso le daba seguridad a mi ambiciosa madre de que saldría de la pobreza, y aunque JunPyo ya no estaba conmigo, JiHoo no se quedaba atrás, aunque estaba 100% segura que yo no iba a permitir que ellos se aprovecharan de la amabilidad y de la bondad que me demostraban las personas que estaban a mi lado, pero por irónica que pareciera la vida, todos eran personas adineradas y refinadas.

Me despedí abrazando a mis padres y a KangSan, mientras las lagrimas querían comenzar a salir de nuevo pero esta vez por diferentes motivos, agite la mano hasta que ya no los pude divisar en el retrovisor del automóvil mientras la noche nos acompañaba haciendo más tétrico el viaje, suspire viendo mi reflejo en el cristal al tiempo que observaba el anillo que se sostenía de la cadena que tenia al cuello, era realmente hermoso, una aro de oro amarillo con una delgada línea de lo que parecían pequeños brillantes o piedras blancas que resplandecían con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, parecía muy sencillo si se le miraba comparado a los anillos ostentosos que usan los millonarios, pero eso no importaba por que mientras mas lo miraba, mas me fascinaba y me encantaba, sentía la sinceridad con la que había sido hecho con solo tocarlo y también todo el amor con el que había sido aceptado por ambas mujeres que fueron sus anteriores dueñas, pensé en el momento en el que la abuela de JiHoo lo había recibido, si es que alguien se lo había entregado, o si ella había comenzado la tradición, y eso me hizo extender una sonrisa por todo mi rostro, pensé en la madre de mi bombero, que aunque había escuchado poco de ella, me parecía una persona realmente interesante y digna de admirar, ¿cual habría sido su reacción? ¿Seria que había sido feliz? ¿Se había sentido extraña así como me había pasado al principio?, quería saberlo, tenia esa necesidad, aunque estaba convencida que talvez no lo iba a saber por que ella ya no podría decírmelo…. Le di vuelta al aro sonriendo aún, mientras observaba que en la parte interna estaban grabadas dos iniciales, la primera era H y la segunda era una N, analice un rato tratando de adivinar que significaban mientras era consciente de que JiHoo me observaba de tanto en tanto.

-Sumbae…..- hable mientras una curva se estilizaba frente a nosotros

-Dime..-

-¿Cómo se llamaba la abuela?-

-Hye Ah-

-así que eso es….. Hye Ah…. ¿O me equivoco?- pregunte viéndolo

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto tratando de seguirme la conversación.

-Las iniciales dentro el anillo, la primera corresponde al nombre de la abuela ¿verdad? - comente, lo observe y me hizo una afirmación con la cabeza.

- Ni Eun- dije en un susurro mientras acariciaba los grabados sintiéndome de pronto identificada y llena de añoranza por esas que no había conocido, pero que aun así eran parte de mi vida por haber y seguir siendo la familia de una de las personas más importantes de mi existencia.

-Me encanta este anillo… es realmente hermoso- dije volviendo a sonreír sinceramente sintiéndome cada vez más cómoda con la idea de que era mío ahora y que siempre lo seria.

-No pensé que te fuera a gustar de esa manera…. Te lo hubiera dado antes- dijo sonriendo mientras no apartaba la vista de la carretera

-Es perfecto- volví a decir con ternura, luego de unos minutos de seguirlo observando con amor me fije en los espacios que habían entre las iniciales, aun le quedaba lugar de sobra para las demás generaciones de mujeres que fueran a llevarlo pasando así una historia familiar…. Sentí una punzada de remordimiento pero trate de no ponerle atención.

-J- dije y sonreí, era irónica mi existencia, por que inmediatamente pensé en dos J separadas por un corazón, si, JunPyo y JanDi, esas iniciales siempre las había sentido como mías, marcando una historia que había comenzado de una manera extraña y había terminado de la misma forma, sin pies y sin cabeza, con un principio accidentado y un final erróneo, ¿cuantas veces había sido feliz viendo el collar de estrella que las llevaba y había sonreído y llorado? ¿Cuántas veces había sido patética por desearlas una al lado de la otra para siempre? Me había aferrado a una hermosa idea de que una estrella jamás me dejaría ir, que no me di cuenta que no era sano que estuvieran juntas, y que esa misma persona que había hecho la promesa había sido quien había salido corriendo a la menor oportunidad, lo pensé y recordé como me había afectado cuando JaeKyung había puesto la J&J para ella y JunPyo, ese día había sentido como mi corazón era traspasado por una daga al pensar que ese era el final de mi historia con el hombre que amaba y que yo seria borrada de su vida para siempre, sin darme cuenta que la J&J estarían unidas mas que de por vida, mas que por una simple casualidad o coincidencia, algo llamado destino.

-J&J- volví a decir en un susurro

-¿Ah?- dijo más por llenar ese silencio extraño al escuchar mis palabras.

-JiHoo y JanDi… ¿crees que pueda poner ambas iniciales?- pregunte tratando de ocultar el rastro de dolor que me producía el pensar reemplazar un nombre por otro, y aunque no fuera justa, ni conmigo, ni con JunPyo, ni con JiHoo, me esforzaría en redirigir mi historia, yo sabia que podía lograrlo, después de todo, estaba comenzando a reparar el agujero del centro que tenia mi telaraña, y si no empezaba a pensar de esa forma, entonces todo lo que había decidido hacia unas horas seria por gusto.

-¿Qué?- dijo viéndome sorprendido y frenando el auto sin previo aviso.

El movimiento brusco me precipito hacia adelante, pero justo cuando me iba a dar en la cabeza con el tablero él metió su brazo y me protegió.

-Sumbae….. ¿por que manejas de esa manera? Tu no eres así, ¿Qué sucede?- dije un poco asustada.

-Yo…. Yo…. Lo… siento….. Solo- comenzó a decir dejando la frase a medias mientras me miraba asombrado

-¿solo que?- pregunte viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

-¿Solo…. Solo…. Que …. Creo… me sorprendió tu comentario- comento recuperando la compostura que había perdido hacia segundos volviendo a poner el auto en marcha.

Suspire pesadamente, luego de mi momento de felicidad con el anillo, JiHoo se había encargado de devolverme a la realidad con su forma tan extraña de reaccionar y eso me hizo perturbarme y sentirme triste, era consciente del dolor pulsante que comenzaba a sentir de nuevo por mi decisión y de la desesperación por correr hacia la mansión Shinhwa y ver a JunPyo, abrazarlo y pedirle su perdón por haberlo abandonado esa noche en la calle luego de nuestro hermoso día de campo, el aire salio de golpe de mis pulmones, y me mordí el labio para no volver a llorar como una tonta enamorada que sabe que cometió un error y que necesita enmendarlo para no sentirse despedazada y vacía como yo me sentía en ese momento, cerré los ojos fuertemente tratando de respirar e ignorar lo que me dolía el corazón con el simple recuerdo del beso que yo le había dado el ultimo día, pero por más que lo estaba intentando parecía que en ese momento mi mente, mi razón y mi corazón me estaban torturando, enviándome todas las imágenes de los momentos más bellos que había pasado con él y que ahora eran solo un recuerdo, baje la ventana del auto a modo que el aire me diera directo a la cara y así despejarme y dejar atrás la culpabilidad de las ultimas palabras que le había dicho ácidamente cuando yo sabia que las había mencionado solo por herirlo y que no me siguiera mientras me iba creyendo que era lo correcto "No importa cuanto te esfuerces, tu siempre serás el heredero del grupo Shinhwa, Goo JunPyo, y nunca olvido eso…. Ni por un momento…" sentí el agujero crecer más, había sido una replica exacta de su madre, alguien a quien no le importaba herir los sentimientos con tal de lograr lo que quería, y yo lo había conseguido aun a costa del dolor.

-Mi madre fue muy feliz cuando recibió ese anillo- comento JiHoo con la clara intención de mantenerme alejada de mis ideas y pensamientos, y con el simple comentario que hizo lo logro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunte saliendo de mis cavilaciones y subiendo la ventana de regreso para que el sonido del viento en mis oídos me dejara escuchar

-Que cuando mi abuela le dio ese anillo a mi madre ella estuvo muy contenta- volvió a decir tranquilamente

-¿En serio?- me asombre al escucharlo por que claramente era lo que había querido saber hacia unos minutos y como si hubiera sido una coincidencia me estaba respondiendo.

-Mi abuelo le pregunto a mi madre que era tan grandioso sobre recibir un viejo anillo barato, y ella dijo: "Es único en el mundo… ¿por que no tendría que estar contenta?"- comento y se quedo en silencio, por un momento creí que iba a ponerse a llorar, pero luego de unos minutos observando la lejana carretera suspiro y se volvió a quedar tranquilo.

-Supuse que querías saber eso…- dijo dejándome desarmada y asombrada, sin haberlo mencionado siquiera él estaba adivinando exactamente lo que quería saber, y mas extraño era que no necesito que yo se lo comentara o que dijera algo que se entendiera como eso, si no que simplemente lo supo, así de raro como toda la conexión anormal que teníamos entre los dos, como si yo fuera un espejo que pudiera leer sin problemas, o como si todo lo que yo pensara el pudiera sentirlo también.

Tome el anillo entre mis manos y volví a sonreír, cerré los ojos y suspirando me fui quedando dormida, consciente que en ningún momento deje de sostener aquel símbolo de compromiso que ahora yo protegían.

Cuando abrí los ojos, solo fue por que JiHoo me movía suavemente para que me despertara por que ya estábamos enfrente de su casa, me talle los ojos algo adormitada y quise abrir la puerta para bajar pero me di cuenta que aun no me había quitado el cinturón de seguridad, molesta por la trampa mortal que me jugaba el auto intente desabrocharlo pero mis ojos se sentían muy pesados de repente, mi sumbae sonrío ante mi comportamiento y recostándome despacio en el sillón, se inclino para liberarme, trate de enfocarlo dedicándole una sonrisa pero no pude que mas que verse como eso, pareció que fuera una mueca grotesca de mi rostro adormitado.

Baje a trompicones y me sostuve de la puerta para no irme de cara, fui consciente de lo cansada y exhausta que estaba no solo por el viaje, si no también por la vida que había llevado las ultimas semanas, comiendo poco y durmiendo mal sin contar en las preocupaciones, ideas y sentimientos encontrados que me estaban quitando la vida, y sin poder pensar en mucho más, sentí como JiHoo se puso enfrente mío y me observo curioso, como ya era su habitual forma de verme cuando quería corroborar algo.

-¿Tanto sueño tienes?- pregunto examinándome y poniendo su mano en mi frente

-¿No tengo sueño, solo es el viaje?- dije tratando de defenderme mientras un traidor bostezo se escapaba de mi boca haciéndome quedar como toda una mentirosa, me regalo una de esas sonrisas encantadoras que solo él tenia y movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

-Ven te llevo dentro- me dijo sin que yo pudiera protestar cuando sentía como era levantada en brazos para luego ser llevada a la casa, no me queje, solo me sujete fuerte de su cuello y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras me sentía extrañamente cómoda en esa posición, me acurruque un poco más llamada por lo tibio que estaba y por ese aroma tan rico que tenia sumbae, si lo meditaba un poco, jamás me había fijado en la forma tan deliciosa que olía y menos en lo fuertes y calidos que eran sus brazos, cerré los ojos y ya no sentí nada más que un profundo estupor mientras a lo lejos escuchaba mi nombre suavemente.

Me estire aun con los ojos cerrados y me di la vuelta suspirando satisfecha por lo placentero que se sentía en donde estaba, me volví a quedar en silencio tratando de volver a alcanzar la inconciencia del sueño pero por más que tratara de hacerlo, no me llegaba esa inspiración para sumergirme de nuevo en mi mundo fantástico lleno de dulzura y tranquilidad, arrugué la frente y cerré los ojos más fuerte, tratando de obligarme a dormir.

-JanDi Ah… debes de levantarte a desayunar….. llegaras tarde a la escuela- se escucho la voz del abuelo algo lejana, me quede unos segundos más tratando de analizar si me había quedado dormida para estarlo escuchando y mi mente cobro vida, abrí los ojos de golpe y como si se hubiera tratado de un piquete en el cuerpo me senté de inmediato, de pronto observe donde me encontraba, si, estaba en mi habitación, o por lo menos en la que había sido mi habitación en casa del abuelo, observe a todos lados y vi que todo estaba justo como la ultima vez que había estado allí, ordenado y limpio, con ese inconfundible toque femenino que yo le había puesto, observe las sabanas y luego a mis ropas y me di cuenta que estaba enpijamada, mis ojos se abrieron aun más al recordar dificultosamente que JiHoo me había cargado para entrar a la casa, claro ese era mi ultimo recuerdo antes de lo que obviamente había hecho, quedarme dormida, pero si él me había llevado hasta mi habitación y que de eso estaba segura, ¿entonces, quien me había cambiado? Me horrorice al pensar en que él lo hubiera hecho, de que tal vez se había tomado la libertad de hacerlo sin preocupaciones luego de que sucediera lo del anillo, me espante la idea diciéndome a mi misma que si eso había pasado, debía de aceptarlo y talvez solo talvez comenzarme a acostumbrar por que después de todo, en un futuro eso era lo que iba a suceder, pero aun pensando de esa manera, la vergüenza me asalto recordando la vez en Macao cuando me había encontrado en el baño y para mi había sido una tragedia.

-JanDi….. Cálmate….. No paso nada….. Solo te vistió…- me dije sosteniéndome la cabeza con las manos.

-¿se puede pasar?- pregunto JiHoo mientras se asomaba por la puerta y acto reflejo me tape hasta el cuello con la cubrecama, él sonrío ante mi acción y entro sin que yo le dijera si sí o si no, él ya estaba listo con su tradicional ropa refinada y de diseñador, a la cual me costaba acostumbrarme aún, camino sin mirarme y se acerco a mi armario, saco mi uniforme que colgaba en una sercha, se dirigió a mi cama y se sentó en una orilla mientras lo ponía encima.

-GaEul estuvo anoche aquí, ella fue la que te cambio por si te lo preguntabas- comento divertido

-No…. No…. No pasa nada….- sonreí nerviosa por haber sido descubierta.

Lo volví a observar tan perfecto en esa ropa, y libere una lucha mental ¿por que rayos se miraba tan bien igual que Ji Yung y Woo Bin Sumbae? Y mi tramposo corazón evoco la imagen de JunPyo de la misma manera y me arrepentí de haberme preguntado eso.

-¿Por qué tu puedes ir con esa ropa?- pregunte de pronto celosa de que yo si debiera utilizar el uniforme y los f4 no,

-¿Quieres entonces ir de particular?- pregunto viéndome inquisidor, me arrepentí de inmediato al recordar que no tenia mucho guardarropa de donde escoger para poder lucir, así que bien o mal, el uniforme quedaba perfecto.

-Creo que mejor voy con uniforme- comente avergonzada

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto levantando mi rostro con sus dedos y me sentí extraña al sentir su contacto

-Si….. Después de todo….. No es que tenga mucho de donde escoger… pero esta bien….. el uniforme es perfecto- comente tratando de sonreír de manera incomoda

-Bueno…. Entonces cámbiate que debemos llegar a la escuela….. Recuerda que ya casi salimos- dijo, se levanto y salio cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Me metí veloz a la ducha y me cambie, me pase los dedos en el cabello mojado de manera rápida a modo de que no se viera tan desaliñado por que no me daba tiempo de secármelo, salí al comedor y antes de sentarme le di una reverencia al abuelo y lo abrace, volverlo a ver era tan mágico que llegaba a calmar todas mis aflicciones y penas, mientras escuchaba su risa acompañada de ese típico sonido de gruñido que hacia, sus bondadosos ojos y su calidez humana me hacían sentir feliz de haber regresado y completamente protegida, no era posible que apenas unas semanas lo había dejado de ver y ahora me daba cuenta que lo había extrañado como si hubieran sido años completos, no, no podía ser cierto…. No imaginaba una vida sin el abuelo a mi lado, y si debía de ser sincera, tampoco la quería.

-Ya que huiste la última vez, creo que deberé de ponerte en custodia- comento entre serio y risueño

-Descuida abuelo…. Ya no me iré- conteste mientras comenzaba a masticar el desayuno de hotcakes y té que obviamente JiHoo había preparado, él me observo precavido y me hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo, supuse que pensaba que aún no era tiempo que el abuelo se enterara de lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Más te vale no irte por que si lo haces, no tendré consideración contigo…- Sonreí sincera y muy feliz al escucharlo, hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan bien, sentía que tenia una nueva oportunidad ante mis ojos, y aunque estaba segura que en cualquier momento el recuerdo doloroso de lo que había pasado iba a surgir, me sentía bastante entera y capaz de soportarlo para que todo saliera bien.

Luego del corto viaje en motocicleta hasta el colegio, me volví a sentir confiada teniendo a JiHoo cerca y sabiendo que sí me pasaba algo, el acudiría en mi ayuda sin necesidad que yo se lo expresara, era como tener un GPS incluido dentro de nuestra poca habitual conexión, lo que era muy bueno sabiendo que siempre estaba metida en apuros.

-Te esperare en la escalera de emergencias- comento

-¿Eh?- pregunte algo perdida, la verdad era que no le había estado poniendo atención presa del pánico sobre como reaccionaria si me encontraba a JunPyo por la escuela, no sabría si podría mantener mi palabra y a mi corazón en su lugar, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder reaccionar bien,

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Ah?... Ahhh... Si... Este sí... Estoy bien, sólo que estaba pensando en el abuelo- mentí, pidiendo a los cielos que por una vez en mi vida se me creyera la mentira

-Si... Claro... Entonces te veo en las escaleras de emergencia- volvió a decir pero estaba segurísima que no me había creído.

-Si... Allí estaré- dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi salón, extendí la mano para despedirme mientras el se quedaba parado viéndome sin despegarse de su lugar.

Para suerte mía no tuve tiempo de pensar en nada más que no fueran exámenes finales y en estudiar, con horror me di cuenta que me había atrasado demasiado cuando había regresado con mis padres, y que por donde lo viera no sabía como iba a hacer para aprenderme todo lo que faltaba... Y eso que nos quedaba alrededor de mes 1/2 de clases y sí no lograba graduarme de seguro mi sueño de ser doctora se haría añicos antes de ingresar a la universidad, llegue a nuestro lugar especial y él aún no había llegado, así que sin más me acomode en el piso y me puse a repasar, no note cuando me quede dormida si no hasta que sentí una delicada brisa que por más suave que hubiera sido me hizo estremecerme del frío, abrí los ojos y enfoque como pude, mi libro de química estaba cerrado a un lado mío y yo estaba protegida por un abrigo gris que reconocía bien, no sólo por que ya lo había visto si no también por el olor.

-no me digas que se te están pegando mis malas costumbres- dijo JiHoo a mi lado mientras leía un libro de inglés que reconocí como mío.

-Sumbae- dije y me despabile sacudiendo la cabeza

-¿Estas atrasada en las materias verdad?- pregunto

-este... Bueno un poco nada más-

-Hay JanDi Ah, si no sacas un buen punteo, dudo mucho que te acepten en la carrera de medicina- comento ojeando mi libro

-Yo... Yo... Bueno... acerca de eso… estaba pensando en ¿Y si no soy buena para ser doctora?- Comente sacando las manos de su abrigo

-¿escucho que te estas rindiendo?-

-No es eso Sumbae... Es que...-

-Es que es mucho lo que debes de estudiar para sacar buenas notas y eso te baja la moral- comento dirigiendo su rostro hacia mí y traspasándome con su mirada.

-Bueno... Es que... es demasiado contenido y hay cosas que no entiendo- suspire derrotada dándome cuenta que tenía razón, me estaba dando por vencida…. Otra vez.

-¿Y para que estoy yo? Podemos estudiar juntos... Después de todo compartiremos carrera-

-¿Qué?- pregunte asombrada

-He decidido, por mi bien... Estudiar medicina-

-¿Medicina? ¿es en serio sumbae?- pregunte haciendo un puchero con la boca, de pronto me sentí realmente feliz por lo que escuchaba, que JiHoo estudiara medicina me daba la tranquilidad y la seguridad de que no tendría que preocuparme por sentirme perdida y un bicho raro en la universidad, bueno, claro, sabia que tanto Woo Bin y Ji Yung estudiarían también allí pero en diferentes ramas, no iba a ser como si pudiera andármeles prendiendo todo el día, eso ya de por si era patético entonces seria mucho peor si era yo, por otro lado me sentía con nuevas fuerzas, JiHoo era sin duda alguna mi maestro favorito, me había enseñado tantas cosas y había no solo servido como instructor si no también como mi entrenador personal, natación, equitación, psicólogo, terapeuta, historiador, y hasta cocinero, y sabia que era muchísimo mas fácil aprender con él que con otras personas, así que si estábamos juntos en esto no me sentiría tan mal, aunque por otro lado una parte de mi me dijo que había decidido estudiar esa carrera solo por ayudarme, para cuidarme y estar a mi lado cerciorándose que no me metiera en problemas debido al carácter tan especial y poco controlado que tenia, no era que le anduviera buscando pelea a todas las personas, pero si había algo que no me gustaba realmente tenia que decirlo y eso me hizo sentir mal, alli estaba yo de nuevo interfiriendo en sus sueños y logros.

-¿por tu bien o por mi bien?- pregunte borrando la sonrisa que su noticia me había producido

-Digamos que es un poco de ambas- comento sonriéndome y correspondí el gesto, si a el le gustaba lo que iba a hacer entonces yo no me opondría.

-Entonces… ¿me ayudaras a ponerme al corriente en las materias?- pregunte volviendo a abrir mi libro de química.

-Si… de hecho ya arme nuestros horarios de estudio…. Pero te advierto que por el momento tendrás que despedirte de GaEul fuera de la tienda de avena, bueno…. Por lo menos si quieres graduarte-

-Pero Sumbae… no he visto a GaEul desde hace tiempo…- dije triste

- pero podrás platicar con ella a la hora de trabajar y si no, Invítala a cenar hoy, será el único día que te daré libre antes de comenzar- sonrío y asentí muy feliz

Luego de explicarme como seria el riguroso plan de estudio que tendría que seguir durante los próximos días y espantarme en que dormiría realmente poco acordamos que mientras el me explicaba yo me haría cargo de hacer la merienda para soportar mejor ese duro camino que quedaba por recorrer.

-JanDi Ah- hablo luego de varios minutos en silencio.

-¿Si?- pregunte levantando mi vista de mi estudio

-Creo que no es conveniente que el abuelo lo sepa aún- comento relajado

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte algo pérdida, tratando de memorizar el termino de los cambios químicos en la Estequiométrica.

-Sobre lo de ayer…. El anillo y nosotros- comento algo nervioso por lo que pude notar

-¿Crees que se moleste?- pregunte ignorando el dolor que empezaba a recorrer mi interior.

-No se como valla a reaccionar-

-seré prudente- volví a decir, lo escuche suspirar y moverse incomodo unos segundos.

-Entonces… ¿ya terminaste tus clases?- me pregunto levantándose.

-Ya…. Ya no tengo más clases-

Me ofreció su mano y me ayudo a ponerme en pie, le entregue su abrigo el cual lo doblo en su brazo y luego me sonrío.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- pregunto desarmándome en el instante, aún no me parecía estar muy preparada para tener una cita, hacia tanto tiempo que él y yo no habíamos salido, y menos en una cita, recordaba la única vez que lo habíamos hecho, y que dicho sea de paso yo había pasado pensando en JunPyo todo el rato no haciéndole justa la situación, había rechazado un beso y le había dicho que yo era capaz de dejarlo ir por Seo Hyun y el me había dicho lo mismo, cada uno por la misma razón, con tal de que fuéramos felices, pero en realidad ni él ni yo habíamos logrado serlo, por lo menos no con quien creímos poderlo lograr… había sido doloroso darnos cuenta de eso, más yo, por que aunque se ame desesperadamente a una persona eso no es suficiente para ser feliz, le paso a él, me paso a mi, entonces ¿por que debería de costarme tanto aceptar esto?

-Si… esta bien- comente incomoda y suspire preparándome para hacer un desastre nuestra segunda cita, no era justo, pero tampoco me sentía capaz de ser feliz por completo en una situación así.

-Prometo llevarte a tiempo para que invites a GaEul a cenar- dijo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta para que yo pasara.

fuimos a casa primero para que yo pudiera cambiarme de ropa, él no quería que anduviera con uniforme tan noche con GaEul, decía que podía pasarme algo y que no se perdonaría no haber evitado la situación, de paso él también se había cambiado de ropa poniéndose algo más cómodo incluyendo una chaqueta café , y yo un poco más abrigada con unos jeans azules y un sudadero, nos subimos a su motocicleta, sonreí al ponerme su casco, por que pensándolo mejor, sabia que se había visto en la necesidad de comprar otro cuando se dio cuenta que yo seria una constante acompañante, me lo coloque y lo abrace fuertemente mientras respiraba mil veces en su espalda para poderme tranquilizar de la desgracia que creía que iba a ocurrir.

Me llevo una casa tradicional de té, no le veía lo magnifico del lugar cuando me lo dijo, hasta que estuve enfrente, era una pequeña casita muy acogedora y antigua, o así se miraba por fuera, pero sencillamente al entrar el ambiente cambiaba, la dueña era una señora que cargaba un hanbok color crema y que ya estaba entrada en años, lo decían los surcos en su rostro y su cabello platinado, ella nos hizo pasar a un cuartito más pequeño donde habían varios inciensos y en medio una mesa en la cual tomamos asiento luego de hacer unas reverencias, nos sirvió un exquisito liquido que me gusto demasiado y que no recordaba haber probado nunca en mi escaso repertorio de sabores, tanto me encanto para pedir de beber casi 5 teteras mientras me comía unos bocadillos dulces de vainilla y avellanas los cuales no me alcanzaron al darme cuenta que realmente estaba hambrienta.

Luego de salir de ese lugar, fuimos directo a ver una película de comedia, por que aunque me llamaba la atención ver algunas otras, JiHoo tuvo el cuidado de no sugerirme ninguna que tuviera romance en ella, al salir fuimos a la torre de Seúl en Namsan, la noche ya comenzaba a caer y todo se miraba iluminado por la luz de la ciudad, en el mirador la vista realmente era hermosa y a la vez perturbadora por que observe un sin fin de candados que estaban cerrados en las vallas de la segunda planta del lugar, eran tantos que a donde se viera habían amontonados a más no poder dando la sensación que de algún momento a otro, todo iba a colapsar, tanto así, que hasta habían lo que parecían arbustos o pequeños árboles hechos con los mismos, algunos tenían forma de corazón y casi el 90% de ellos tenían escrito algo, me agache a ver uno detenidamente y abrí los ojos asombrada y espantada al ver que todos esos candados eran promesas de amor.

-¿Son promesas de amor?- pregunte más para mi que para que alguien me escuchara.

-Si, eso es, y en realidad… lo siento mucho no recordaba este lugar….. si quieres que nos vallamos, podemos hacerlo en este momento….- dijo JiHoo y registre la culpabilidad en sus palabras, el estaba plenamente consciente de lo que me costaban los lugares románticos y que me hicieran recordar a cierta persona, aun así, sabia que él no debía de pagar por mis perjuicios.

Obvio había sido un descuido horrible, por que hasta ese momento no había pensado en JunPyo en lo más mínimo, y si había estado en mi mente lo había ignorado lo más que podía, suspire… él no tenia la culpa de llevarme a ese lugar, ni tampoco tenia la culpa de mis estupidos sentimientos, no podía hacerlo sentir mal por algo que obviamente también era mi culpa, por que de haber tomado mis decisiones antes, nada de esto estuviera sucediendo.

-Descuida Sumbae….. No hay ningún problema- dije sonriendo forzadamente al tiempo que desviaba mi vista para concentrarme en los candados y fingir que no me dolía el corazón al verlos.

Un rato en silencio donde él me imito, para dejar el tema por la paz, sonreí al darme cuenta de todos los sentimientos puros que se reflejaban en las palabras escritas en las promesas de amor, los nombres y las formas tan distintas de escritura me arrancaron varias risas, algunas no se entendían y otras se limitaban a escribir un "para siempre" a otros parecía que no les había alcanzado escribir por todo el candado sus sentimientos, ni por algunas plaquitas de metal que le habían agregado por que las letras en disminución y amontonadas delataban el suceso.

Había nombres por montones, y pensé tontamente que alguien que no supiera como llamarles a sus hijos podría venir a este lugar a copiar un par no importando gustos y extravagancias.

Me asombre al leer un "JiHoo y Yuri" y observe a ver a mi sumbae que miraba fijamente otros a unos metros míos.

-Sumbae….. Este tiene tu nombre- comente y el me observo extrañado antes de llegar a mi lado.

Lo leyó y sonrío divertido.

-Entonces debo de encontrar a Yuri- dijo y yo lo observe incrédula

-Solo bromeo- dijo al ver mi semblante

-Oye mira, este tiene tu nombre- dijo y me acerque a y efectivamente decía "HwanJin y JanDi"

-Si tú buscas a Yuri yo buscare a HwanJin- dije ganándome una mirada fría lo que me causo risa

Seguimos viendo candados por largo rato y caminamos un poco más y los mismos no terminaban.

Me volví a separar de JiHoo y me llamo la atención uno que tenia amarrado un lacito rojo con dos muñequitos de alambre colgado del candado, pase unos más y me detuve observando uno, "Seok Young y Hye Ah" analice por que me parecían conocidos los nombres y que tenia de especial ese candado que unía dos corazones de metal que talvez en un pasado fueron rojos pero ahora estaban bastante despintados, sonreí al ver que el nombre me era conocido por que era el del abuelo, luego un recuerdo me llego a la cabeza, le había preguntado a JiHoo como se llamaba la abuela la noche anterior y me había dicho que Hye Ah, lo toque y en ese momento sentí como mi corazón se comprimía con una extraña sensación de desolación, estaba segura que ese candado pertenecía a los abuelos de mi bombero, era casi un hecho y una fecha debajo de la promesa de amor me confirmaba todo, según recordaba ese año era el que se habían casado luego de lo que había dicho el abuelo un día que andaba melancólico.

-¿Qué vez?- pregunto JiHoo a mi lado sacándome de mis pensamientos

Sin dejar de tocar el candado lo observe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y deje al descubiertos los nombres

Él los observo y se quedo soldado a su lugar antes de tocarlos, solté el candado solo para que él lo acariciara y sus ojos se pusieran cristalizados igual que los míos, me quede en silencio sin saber que decirle mientras él parecía haber sido atrapado por una oleada de pensamientos que supuse eran de añoranza y muy personales, no quise interrumpirlo y fije mi vista a un lado, mis ojos se desenfocaron al ver el candado que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del de los abuelos, era exactamente igual por que también colgaban unos corazones de él, "Ju Hwan y Ni Eun" también tenían una fecha y la misma promesa de amor que en el anterior, lo toque y me mordí los labios sintiendo como las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas, conocía esos nombres también.

-JiHoo- dije en un susurro que él escucho, me volteo a ver con tristeza, lo observe y señale el segundo candado, para cuando lo vio, lo envolvió rápidamente con ambas manos y si no se había quebrado con el otro, con este si que lo hizo, leyó en voz alta las letras que marcaban el pacto de amor que se había hecho el día que había sido puesto "Aunque el tiempo pase, las flores se marchiten, el cuerpo muera y todo cambie, lo único intacto será nuestro amor", jamás pensé verlo derrumbarse como en ese momento, comenzó a liberar sollozos y sus lagrimas empaparon su rostro, no estaba preparada para verlo de esa manera, por que nunca lo había visto tan humano como en ese momento, él que siempre me había levantado cuando yo estaba en los suelos y cuando me sentía morir, quien me había dado apoyo y consuelo al necesitarlo, estaba ahora llorando sin que yo me atreviera a hacer algo por él, mi tristeza y mi llanto se atoraron en mi garganta haciendo que me doliera sobre manera mientras miraba como JiHoo se hincaba sosteniendo aún el candado de sus padres como si ese objeto pudiera acercarlo a aquellos que había perdido hacia tiempo, sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente y una sensación de ansiedad me recorrió y que lo entendí en ese mismo instante…. Esa era la campana de la cual hablaba siempre JiHoo, esa que sentía y escuchaba cuando yo lo necesitaba, ahora estaba yo sintiendo el mismo llamado de emergencia, lo que solo me decía que debía de hacer algo por él.

Me acerque, y pase mis brazos por su cuello abrazándolo en el instante mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su espalda, me di cuenta que aunque necesitara darle ánimos, yo también los necesitaba por que me dolía lo que a él le estaba doliendo, así que sin poder contenerlo, comencé a llorar también mientras él se sujetaba fuerte de mis brazos al soltar el candado con una mano.

Por una vez quise poder regresar el tiempo más que nunca y poder hacer algo para que a él no le hicieran falta sus padres, solo de imaginarme que en algún momento me llegaran a faltar los míos el dolor carcomía mi interior más que cualquier herida de amor, y por que también dolía muchísimo verlo así y pensar en todo el tiempo que estuvo solo, el tiempo en el que lloro y necesito a alguien y no había quien lo pudiera consolar, y llore más fuerte al darme cuenta que esa ansiedad en mi corazón y ese palpitar extraño ya lo había sentido muchas veces antes y yo no atendí el llamado cuando él me necesitaba y lo deje pasar sus tristezas problemas y angustias solo, sencillamente yo no había sido buena con él, siempre pensando en mi misma y lo que me sucedía que no me di cuenta de lo que las personas que me daban tanto, también necesitaban de mi.

Pasamos así casi media hora, mientras que sentía como la calma iba regresando a mi alma a medida que JiHoo se iba sintiendo mas tranquilo, cuando logro soltar el candado de sus padres, supe que ya lo había asimilado, lo solté y me hinque a su lado, dándome cuenta de lo cansada que estaba por haber estado en esa posición por largo rato, lo tome de una mano y apreté fuertemente para demostrarle que yo estaba a su lado.

-Geum JanDi- me dijo y lo voltee a ver mientras las lágrimas silenciosas aun resbalaban tanto en su rostro como en el mío.

-No me gusta verte triste…. Por que me pongo triste yo también- comento tratando de sonreír

-Si tu no eres feliz, yo tampoco podré serlo- respondí y esta vez ambos sonreímos sinceramente recordando en que momento nos dijimos esas palabras en el pasado.

-Gracias- dijo suspirando e incorporándose, me ayudo a ponerme de pie y paso su brazo por mis hombros y yo pase el mío por su cintura mientras los dos mirábamos ambos candados que contenían parte de la historia familiar Yoon, los tocamos despidiéndonos de ellos y caminamos abrazados de regreso al estacionamiento para poder marcharnos, memorice el lugar donde estaban los candados de amor y algo en mi interior me decía que pronto regresaría, no sabia por que y con que intención solo sabia que no seria la única vez que estaría parada frente a ellos.

Ya no quise ir a cenar con GaEul, por lo menos no le había avisado, le iba caer de sorpresa, así que no había pena en no asistir, aunque JiHoo se negó y me dijo que debía de ir, preferí quedarme con él, aun no me sentía segura de dejarlo solo, me estaba prometiendo a mi misma no volverlo a dejar pasar ningún mal momento sin que yo estuviera para apoyarlo y mientras la llamada de emergencia aun la sintiera vibrar en mi pecho estaría peor que chicle a su lado, así que le sugerí que fuéramos a caminar por el canal cheonggyecheon, acepto sonriendo y luego de ver que estaban liberando faroles y que había bastante gente por el lugar decidimos quedarnos a observar las actividades que realizaban, habían personas pintando cuadros y otras tantas vendían artesanías, había un mimo por el lugar y muchas personas vestidas tradicionalmente lo que me hizo maravillarme de cómo se veían, más adelante estaban dando muestras de comida gratis así que jalando a JiHoo que no quería, llegue a hacer fila para que nos dieran algo, luego de ir caminando al tiempo que comíamos lo que nos habían obsequiado nos acercamos a ver como unas niñas realizaban una danza con abanicos, y seguimos nuestro recorrido.

-Fotos al instante… fotos al instante- nos encaro un señor que cargaba como 5 cámaras colgadas al cuello y que llevaba unas fotografías en la mano enseñándolas a todas las personas.

-Fotos al instante- me dijo casi en la cara y JiHoo me tomo del brazo acercándome a él para protegerme

-No gracias- comento secamente

-Vamos…. Fotos al instante…. ¿no quiere una foto con su novia?- pregunto sin quitarse de nuestro camino

-No gracias- volvió a decir

-Una nada más….. Mire que no he vendido nada- dijo angustiado el señor de pronto y jale a JiHoo del brazo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza.

-Esta bien…. Esta bien….. Una foto- comento luego de entenderme silenciosamente lo que quería decirle

Nos pusimos uno al lado del otro para que nos tomaran la foto pero luego de enfocarnos el fotógrafo se fastidio.

-Oye jovencito, no seas tan frío con tu novia, vamos acércate más- dijo y sonreí recordando de nuevo el día de la boda falsa y las fotos, Sumbae se acerco pero solo puso su brazo en mis hombros y yo me quede en el mismo lugar.

-¿Cómo es que son novios y no pueden abrazarse?- pregunto el señor a lo que me sentí incomoda y pase mi brazo por la cintura de JiHoo sonriendo forzadamente.

-Dios estos jóvenes de ahora…..- comento el señor y se acerco a nosotros, me jalo del sudadero y me puso delante de JiHoo, a él lo hizo agacharse un poco para llegar a mi altura y abrazarme por la espalda pasando sus brazos por mis hombros y dejándolos a la altura del pecho, luego tomo mis manos y las puso sobre las de él y gruñendo palabras sobre que no colaborábamos y que por gusto éramos bonitos se alejo para tomar la foto.

Me sentí rara y extraña, algo incomoda pero más que todo avergonzada, lo que causo justamente el efecto deseado por el fotógrafo por que ambos sonreímos tontamente.

Levanto los pulgares para hacernos saber que todo había salido perfecto, se acerco a nosotros sacando la foto y agitándola al aire para que se secara.

-¿Podría sacar una segunda copia?- me asombre diciendo de pronto emocionada con la idea de tener una de esas

-así es como se habla… - dijo riendo y saco la segunda foto y repitio el paso anterior para que quedara lista,

-Muchas gracias…- dije feliz haciendo varias reverencias, y es que había quedado tan bonita que estaba emocionada, realmente pareciera que éramos una pareja de enamorados muy felices, recordé a JunPyo y sentí una punzada de dolor pero suspire volviendo a ver la foto y tratando de empujar en mi cabeza esos recuerdos y a esa persona que no quería que arruinara mi cita.

JiHoo pago las fotos con una sonrisa, le dio casi 5 veces más de lo que costaban mientras que guardaba su copia en el bolsillo de su abrigo teniendo el cuidado que no se arrugara.

-¿Qué harás con tu fotografía?- pregunte curiosa admirando aun la mía

-¿Ah?- pregunto viéndome con los ojos como platos

-Si….. ¿Qué harás con ella?... yo pondré esta en mi casillero, así cada vez que lo abra si no estas cerca te podré ver- comente muy segura de lo que quería hacer con ella.

-Ahh…. Bueno….. si….. claro….. yo…. Creo que la pondré en mi habitación- dijo algo nervioso.

Le sonreí y le di a guardar mi copia para no arruinarla.

Entramos a un centro comercial a ver ropa, no sabia ni para que quería ver eso tomando en cuenta los montones que tenia en la casa, aun así lo hicimos y fue divertido, visitamos varias tiendas en las que yo me asombre por los costos de una simple camisa o una corbata pensando en que si quería regalarle algo a él o al abuelo debía de comenzar a ahorrar desde ya, talvez en un par de años tendría lo necesario para cubrir el costo de uno de esas prendas, pasamos por una dulcería y compre muchas gomitas, entre ositos, gusanos y bolas de gelatina dulce, al salir de allí, vimos un carrusel lleno de niños, pregunte si los adultos podíamos subir y el encargado dijo que si, así que arrastrando una vez más a mi bombero, nos subimos en una taza donde cabían varias personas, mientras muchas más nos miraban extrañados y con gesto severo mientras yo reía al darme cuenta de las caras que hacia él al sentirse observado, era obvio que no acostumbraba a hacer ese tipo de cosas y aunque yo tampoco recordé que con GaEul nos habíamos subido un par de veces a unos carruseles y la habíamos pasado bien.

Nos sentamos en una banca del centro comercial solo hasta sentir que los pies comenzaban a dolerme.

Escuchamos risas y gritos a nuestro lado y vimos que justamente nos habíamos sentado a la par de una cabina de fotos instantáneas que tenia una caja con lentes, sombreros, bigotes, pelucas y demás cosas divertidas para ponerse mientras te fotografiabas.

-¿otra sesión de fotos?- pregunte poniendo un dedo en mis labios.

-¿segura?- pregunto

Asentí mordiéndome la punta de la lengua mientras lo miraba sonreír y levantarse.

Nos metimos a la cabina y nos pusimos unas narices de payaso e hicimos muchas muecas frente al lente de la cámara, mientras la señorita que la manejaba hacia varias tomas, luego nos pusimos lentes, mascaras y hasta un sombrero de copa y un sombrerito de princesa, tuvimos que dejar nuestra diversión solo cuando vimos que había una gran cola esperando su turno, salimos riendo de la cabina, mientras nos entregaban 15 tiras de 8 fotografías cada una.

Para cuando regresamos a la casa ya pasaban las 11:00 de la noche y el abuelo estaba viendo televisión, luego de cambiarnos, fui a la cocina a meter en un tazón los dulces que había comprado, nos tiramos en el suelo de su habitación y nos pusimos a escoger que foto le tocaría a cada uno, mientras yo iba cortando y separando una por una.

-¿Qué hacen los dos en la misma habitación con la puerta cerrada?- pregunto el abuelo a lo que yo me incorpore de repente en la alfombra con un gusano de goma colgando de mi boca.

-Este…. Yo…. Solo….. Perdón- dije sonriendo forzadamente

-No estábamos haciendo nada- comento JiHoo incorporándose a mi lado

-Si…. Bueno…. Lo sé…. Pero… deben de irse a la cama ya por que mañana tienen escuela- dijo

-Claro, ya lo haremos- respondió mi sumbae

-Buenas noches…..- dijo el abuelo y cerro la puerta tras de si, nos observamos con JiHoo y reímos al ver como se contradecía solo, nos volvimos a recostar en la alfombra y seguimos con nuestra platica.

-Por cierto…. Yo tengo algo para ti- me dijo levantándose de su lugar y abriendo una de las gavetas de su mesita de noche.

-¿Algo…. Para mi?- pregunte

No dijo nada y saco una pequeña caja de regalo y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-Toma- comento entregándomela.

Desate la moña roja que tenia y luego saque la tapa poniéndola abajo de la caja, desdoble dos tiras de papel que ocultaban el obsequio y al hacerlo pude apreciar dentro, un hermoso y muy refinado monedero de cuero blanco que tenia talladas flores por todas partes haciéndolo más bello aún, sus adornos eran plateados incluyendo la hebilla en forma de dos corazones que la cerraba, me quede realmente fascinada con ella que ni tocarla quería por miedo a ensuciarla.

-Vamos, mírala- comento

La saque y la abrí admirando todos los detalles que tenia por dentro, cada espacio era lindo, el lugar para las tarjetas, identificaciones, monedas, billetes y hasta fotos estaba realmente perfecto.

-Gracias Sumbae…. No debías de haberte molestado- comente avergonzada mientras apretaba contra mi pecho el regalo

-Perdiste el tuyo en Macao, así que es algo necesario- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Aún así, gracias- y le sonreí, luego recordé las fotos y puse el monedero en su caja, tome las fotos y las observe una por una tratando de decidirme por la más bonita.

Él solo me observo curioso pero sin decir nada.

Escogí 3 y como no sabia cual era la que más me gustaba, si la de las narices, la del sombrero de copa o la de los lentes se las enseñe.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- pregunte y aun sin entender muy bien, escogió la de la nariz de payaso, así que sacando la lengua me concentre en recortarla lo mejor que pude, abrí el monedero y metí la foto en el lugar correspondiente mientras sonreía y le daba un beso al cuero blanco.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunte feliz y asintió, se levanto y se dirigió a su marquesina, saco su billetera, se volvió a acomodar a mi lado y me dio a escoger la foto, claramente ya sabia que iba a hacer, así que escogí una casi igual a la mía, la recorto y se dispuso a meterla en el espacio para fotos, pero nada más abrió su billetera y la foto que estaba en ella se aprecio, me hizo soltar una sonora carcajada que solo mitigue tapándome la boca para no despertar al abuelo, igual como la taza que me había prohibido tocar hacia meses, en la fotografía estaban JiHoo y Ming su amigo de Macao, se avergonzó y sin más la saco metiéndola en la gaveta de la mesa de noche, acomodo nuestra foto y sonrío mientras yo seguía aguantándome la risa.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me valla a dormir- dije estirándome y reprimiendo un bostezo luego de varios minutos.

-Tienes razón, debes de descansar por que mañana empezamos a estudiar- comento

-Si, es seguro…..- dije mientras me iba a levantar pero él me detuvo tomándome la mano.

-JanDi Ah- dijo y me observo intensamente

-¿Si.. Sumbae?-

-Gracias por lo de hoy- dijo y supe que se refería a lo de los candados y al hecho que prefiriera quedarme con él y no salir con GaEul.

-Fue la campana de emergencia- comente y lo vi sonreír

-Aun así… gracias- dijo y siguió observándome, de pronto el aire dejo de entrar a mis pulmones cuando lo vi acercarse y cerrar los ojos.

No estaba preparada para besarlo, si JunPyo no había estado presente en mis pensamientos ya era suficiente merito como para tenerlo que recordar ahorita y tentar a la suerte arruinando el maravilloso día que había pasado, el miedo se apodero de mi y también los nervios por que tampoco me sentía capaz de rechazarlo de nuevo, si lo hacia, pensaría que solo estaba jugando con él y eso era lo que menos quería, además estaba consciente de lo mucho que había sufrido en el día y que tal vez lo seguía haciendo, y aunque sabia que no debía ser compasiva en estas situaciones por que solo se le dañaba a las personas, no quería darle más dolor del que ya tenia, así que cerré los ojos también y me quede quieta mientras sentía como sus calidos labios se posaban sobre los míos en un beso tan tierno y dulce, un beso que me daba cuenta que había extrañado tanto.

_**Agradezco a Kireiko Ami por su apoyo incondicional, también a Arashiyume que te diré que si es un fic de JiHoo y JanDi, solo que cuando lo subí no me aparecieron los nombres para escogerlos…. Lo siento **___

_**Y a Rosalie muchísimas gracias…. Aquí estoy para subir mi segundo capitulo jejeje….. GOMAWO.. 3 **_


	3. Chapter 3: Orgullo

Hola, ^^ ya regrese con el capítulo 3, perdón mi tardanza, pero si les contara mi odisea me entenderían…..bueno, allí les va, como yo soy Guatemalteca y tristemente a mi país no viene ningún grupo Kpop ni nada por el estilo, entonces andaba de soñadora con estar en un concierto o en algo así, claro de alguien que me guste pues, la cosa está en que como soy una Triple S y me entere que YoungSaeng y Jungmin iban a estar en México, pues ni lerda ni perezosa me re apunte para poder irlos a ver, dije, que tal que sea la última oportunidad de verlos, no, mejor voy, (aunque aún sueño con ir a un concierto de SS501) la cosa está en que me prepare, fui a la embajada Mexicana y luego de que me denegaran la visa dije que no me iba a vencer, junte mi dinero, saque un préstamo, hice un enorme tramite hasta con las escrituras de mi casa para que me aceptaran en la embajada, todo para que me dieran la visa, al fin me la dieron un viernes y yo viajaba un domingo, total que para todo esto ya había comprado mis entradas, le había depositado el dinero a una mi amiga y las compro, y a ella la conocí por FB, para no hacerla larga, ese viernes que me dieron mi visa, me fui a comprar mi boleto de avión y así, llegue el domingo a México, primero era primera vez que salía de mi país, y también primera vez que hacia un viaje sola, sin tomar en cuenta en mi primera vez que me subía a un avión, total arribe a las 6:00 pm hora de allá, solo para que me detuvieran en migración por "dudoso ingreso al país", explique mi situación, concierto, 5 días, tenía dinero y así, total, que me pidieron mis entradas y mi amiga las tenía, y mi reservación, y la había hecho mi amiga, y luego que como la había conocido por Internet, eso no me daba credibilidad, al fin la llamaron y pude entrar, no sin antes me preguntaran que, que les miraba de bonito a esos tipos, y eso me cayó como bomba, ok, cuando me junte con mi amiga, me di cuenta que había dejado olvidado mi boleto de avión y mi pasaporte en algún lugar del aeropuerto, lo fui a buscar a una mesita llena de formas de aduana donde recordaba haberlo puesto y solo encontré mi boleto más no el pasaporte, me dijeron que fuera a objetos extraviados y ya estaba cerrado que preguntara mañana, me fui al hotel, pague, y luego de instalarme me fui a caminar por allí, y así, al otro día lunes llame y llame al aeropuerto y no me contestaron, me junte luego con Kireiko Ami una genial escritora, "La Jaula de los Lobos", (Aún no puedo creer que te haya conocido…. Eres genial y te extraño ) bueno pase el día con ella y aunque caminamos bastante y nos perdimos jajaja la pasamos realmente bien, reímos y hablamos de JanDi y de JiHoo y los pelamos, nos pusimos a maldecir las escenas y a los guionistas por no dejarlos juntos, y yo dije que debía de encontrar a la escritora de la historia y tener una plática seria con ella, (jajajajaja) también hablamos de los planes que haríamos si en noviembre llega a México HyunJoong, total que luego mi otra amiga llamo a migración y dijeron que allí tenían mi pasaporte, uff que alivio y es que si no estaba, debía de ir a mi embajada y luego sacar un permiso especial para irme del país, total que el martes fue el FanMeeting y realmente lo disfrute….. (amo a Saengie y es preciosamente hermoso en persona, Jungmin también se lució, aunque como soy YES pues x obvias razones andaba shockeada con YoungSaeng) el miércoles me fui a perder al cementerio buscando a Pedro Infante, y todo fue porque ese día estaban grabando unas escenas de la novela "Que bonito amor" o algo así, bueno y por no interrumpir dimos como 10 vueltas por allí y caminamos 1 hora sin darnos cuenta que teníamos la tumba en las narices, fuimos a la basílica, fuimos a comer comida coreana, tomamos Soju, y así, para esto una mi amiga de aquí de mi país se había juntado conmigo, mi novio y mis papas me estuvieron llamando a mi celular porque me lleve el roaming, hice un par de llamadas nada más, no tuve Internet porque aunque pague un paquete para tenerlo, jamás pude conectarme más que con Wifi del hotel, el jueves fui con mi amiga a la Friki plaza y por tardarme tanto perdí el vuelo de regreso, puff por lo menos fui a recoger mi pasaporte….. me quede sola porque mi amiga si se regresó ese día en otro aerolínea en la que trabaja, y aunque quise ver si había cupo, nada, tuve que comprar otro boleto de regreso, para el otro día, (digan que llevaba dinero) me regrese al hotel, y a todo esto ya no tenía servicio telefónico no se ni porque, fui a caminar por allí con mis amigas, hasta que regrese al hotel, al otro día, no había luz ni agua y tuvimos que bajar mi maleta entre dos por las escaleras, que no nos hizo gracia por que pesaba, fui al aeropuerto, me reporte luego de eso, las horas para esperar que saliera mi vuelo y fuimos a desayunar, y luego ingrese ya para abordar el vuelo, mis papás me fueron a traer al aeropuerto ya feliz de andar de regreso, solo para irme de cara al enterarme que debía casi 200 dólares de teléfono por mi estadía en México, que por eso me quitaron el servicio y yo O.o pero y ¿de dónde? Y si no tuve Internet en mi cel, y sigo sin tenerlo ni aquí ni en mi compu tampoco, por esa razón no he actualizado porque no tengo como, en serio, y aún no he pagado la factura porque aparte que me parece injusto, resulta que me hicieron unos débitos en el banco y me quede sin el dinero que tenía para eso….. y no se ni cuando podre juntarlo….. Estoy actualizando hoy por que ya me di cuenta que en mi trabajo con el Internet de mi jefe, puedo hacerlo porque no está bloqueada la página de fanfiction, lo que si el fb y el Twitter, así que con este pequeño descubrimiento ya puedo subir nuevos caps más seguidos, así que me disculpo por el atraso, pero ya les conté mi verdadera razón….. Ahora sin más les dejo el cap 3…. (Algunas pensaran que llevo rápido este tema del fic, pero es que ya se enteraran en los siguientes capítulos del por qué JanDi está un poco apresurada)

_Cap 3 = Orgullo _

Estaba acostada en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que había salido de la habitación de JiHoo, y estaba al borde de caer en el abismo espantoso que dibujaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas acudirían despiadadas a nublar mi vista y a ahogar mi corazón con sus patéticos sentimientos de amor, de eso estaba segura, lo estaba esperando pero aun así, esa desolación no llegaba, por lo menos no con la velocidad con la que la esperaba, las heridas que tenía dentro y el recuerdo de un amor que había dejado por mi propia voluntad me estaba haciendo sentir culpable y quería gritar, gritar y llorar y liberarme de la opresión que sentía en el pecho, tal vez solo de esa manera me volvería a sentir una persona que valía la pena, no como la basura que me creía.

Me levante y fui al baño, me lave la cara con el agua más fría que encontré y me observe en el espejo, mi rostro se miraba exactamente de la misma manera cuando supe la noticia de la boda de JunPyo y JaeKyung, mis ojos estaban sin expresión alguna de felicidad, pero tampoco se miraba la tristeza desoladora que debiera de tener, había algo diferente en mi presente, algo que no podía saber por más que me lo estuviera preguntando una y otra vez.

Suspire y me acerque a mi reflejo explorándome para ver si encontraba las respuestas, pero lo único que note fue el sonrojo de mis labios y acto seguido me toque la boca cerrando los ojos mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido con mi sunbae hacia tan poco tiempo, luego de sentir sus labios sobre los míos había sido como si el mundo hubiera desaparecido a nuestro alrededor y de pronto solo nosotros existiéramos, algo en mi interior y en mi cabeza hizo clic en ese momento y la calidez que me invadió, era un extraño pero dulce sentimiento que aun podía sentir recorrer mi cuerpo produciéndome una sensación de escalofrió que no sabía cómo quitar, suspire y abrí los ojos, me seque el rostro y regrese a mi habitación para volver a ver el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño, volví a tocar mis labios en acto reflejo y esa sensación de calidez y ternura volvieron a regresar haciendo que mi corazón latiera rítmicamente haciéndome sentir tranquila, envolví el anillo que tenía al cuello y cerré los ojos, y sin saber cómo en un par de minutos fui consciente de que las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, no sabía ni por qué estaba llorando al final, se suponía que había estado sintiendo dolor y un montón de sentimientos encontrados que me lastimaban y me hacían sentirme muy mal por lo que había dejado que sucediera, pero ahora estaba segura que no me arrepentía de nada, pero tampoco me sentía enamorada o feliz, tampoco estaba pensando en JunPyo, pero si pensaba en JiHoo a cada segundo que transcurría, era como un sentimiento de plena confusión donde no sabía en realidad que estaba pasando por mi cabeza y por mi corazón, sujete con más fuerza el anillo y me seque las lágrimas con las sabanas, me hice un ovillo y cerré los ojos tratando de llorar todo lo que pudiera sin obstáculos ni ataduras, para que de esa manera esos sentimientos negativos se esfumaran lo más rápido posible ayudándome a encontrar la tranquilidad que necesitaba.

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que ya era de mañana y al ver mi despertador vi que faltaba casi una hora para levantarme, di la vuelta tratando de dormir pero me di cuenta en segundos que sería imposible volver a hacerlo, así que me levante, me bañe tomándome mi tiempo bajo la regadera y luego de vestirme me seque el cabello haciéndome dos colitas, y luego salí, la casa aún estaba en completa calma y me asome a la habitación del abuelo y pude ver que estaba dormido, me acerque al cuarto de JiHoo y luego de suspirar varias veces frente a la puerta y morderme los labios para darme valor, la abrí con cuidado y vi que también estaba durmiendo, a lo que sonreí al verlo boca bajo, con el cabello claramente alborotado, asi que sin más me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, tuve el tiempo necesario para preparar una comida lo suficientemente decente como para que ellos se sintieran satisfechos.

Cuando estaba terminando de servir, JiHoo se asomó a la cocina y me observo detenidamente curioso de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Madrugaste- comento al sentarse en la mesa, lo que me hizo dar un pequeño brinco debido a los nervios y al susto, tenía la esperanza de encontrarme de primero con el abuelo, por lo menos para no tener que ver a sunbae sintiéndome incomoda y rara por lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

-Un poco nada más- sonreí tímida a lo que él se limitó a observarme serio.

No supe más que decir así que me quede en silencio, pero aún así, no me sentí incomoda o con la necesidad de decir algo, ni mucho menos mencionar algún detalle que recordara nuestro beso la noche anterior, no era que no tuviéramos nada que hablar, y que de hecho eso era también, por lo que sabía estaba segura que no era una situación de la que pudiera escapar, así que la acepte felizmente.

-Alguien decidió consentirnos- dijo el abuelo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa a los pocos minutos y yo sonreí como pude, mientras trataba de tragarme un enorme poco de arroz que me había metido en la boca sin ninguna consideración.

JiHoo se limitó a sonreír al verme devorar de repente todo lo que tenía enfrente mío, que luego de ser cocinado para ellos caí en la cuenta de que estaba comiendo solo yo mientras ellos disfrutaban del espectáculo que estaba dando.

En el camino al instituto platicamos sobre que clases repasaríamos en la noche, o sobre cualquier cosa, la clínica, el abuelo, y hasta sobre el clima y el desayuno, no huíamos a hablar sobre nosotros, pero tampoco nos empeñábamos en solo hablar de eso y lo agradecía, mi sunbae no toco el tema por ningún motivo ni siquiera dijo algo que se entendiera como que quería hablar de eso, no era que me muriera por entrar en detalles y saber cómo quedaríamos, si lo obvio era lo que ya sabía desde que él me había dado el anillo, además, si comenzaba a buscar respuestas o tratar de darle sentido a mis actos, iba a terminar convenciéndome de que lo que habíamos pasado la noche anterior solo había sido mero formalismo y regresaría a pensar que había sido indebido debido a JunPyo cuando ya no tenía caso pensar en él.

Al llegar a la escuela JiHoo me mostro una bolsa de plástico llena de las gomitas que habían sobrevivido la noche anterior, sonreí extendiendo mis manos para que me las diera pero en lugar de eso abrió la boca y se las vacío todas sin ofrecerme ninguna y comenzó a masticar con dificultad.

-Sunbae…..- dije viéndolo extrañada y sin saber si reírse o masticar se tapó la boca, y yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, era la primera niñería que le miraba, y me había conmovido tanto que comenzaba a sonreír cuando no tuve tiempo para mucho más.

-Geum JanDi….. así que aquí estas- dijo YiJung mientras caminaba con dirección hacia nosotros acompañado con Woo Bin

-Hola… - dije muy feliz de volverlos a ver

-¿Huyes sin consideración, argumentando que debías alejarte porque ya no aguantabas más tu situación, JiHoo va en tu búsqueda y luego estas aquí de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, sin siquiera llamar para saludar?- comento falsamente ofendido Woo Bin

-Lo siento mucho….. lo siento…. – dije haciendo muchas reverencias y sonriendo a modo de disculpa

-Por cierto JanDi, ¿Qué no iras a buscar JunPyo?- pregunto YiJung haciendo que mi felicidad se viera en el suelo.

-Si… este…. Yo….- comencé a balbucear sin tener algo bueno que decir para excusarme.

-Tiene que estudiar- comento JiHoo serio después de haberse tragado velozmente lo que tenía en la boca.

-Puede estudiar después….. primero debe de ir a ver a su novio para que así se le mejore ese humor del demonio que se carga- comento de nuevo YiJung no dejándome tregua.

-Lo iré a ver después de clases- comente cada vez más incómoda, pero sin atreverme a decir que no pensaba hacerlo.

-Mira que te fue a buscar a donde tus padres luego de que JiHoo le diera la dirección y cuando regreso venia más que furioso- dijo Woo Bin pensativo

-Si está furioso, creo que no es bueno que me le acerque, mejor hay que darle tiempo- comente sonriendo fastidiada y sintiéndome extraña al escuchar que me había ido a buscar, ¿Seria que nos había visto a JiHoo y a mí? ¿O se había perdido y por eso había regresado molesto? Me espante la idea tratando de no ponerle atención a ese hecho, por que como sea que fuera, no cambiaba en nada mi decisión, porque si le daba importancia y dejaba que me conmoviera, caería y volvería a lastimarme.

-Ya empiezan ustedes dos de nuevo…. Mira que mi trabajo de medio tiempo haciéndola de cupido no me es remunerado- me dijo WooBin mientras me tomaba del brazo para arrastrarme con él.

-Creo que lo mejor será que JanDi decida cuando lo quiera hacer- dijo JiHoo mientras abrazaba a los otros f4 y comenzaba a caminar con ellos haciendo que me soltara en el camino.

Suspire aliviada al verlos caminar, aunque claramente las intenciones de Woo Bin y YiJung no eran esas las de JiHoo si, o por lo menos algo, estaba claro que lo había hecho para que yo pudiera escapar.

Asistí a mis clases y luego de recibir un mensaje de YiJung diciéndome que me ayudaría a mí y a JunPyo a arreglar nuestra situación para que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, pare escabulléndome de todo el mundo para que no fueran a arrastrarme enfrente de aquel que no quería ver.

Llegue a las escaleras de emergencia pensando que encontraría a JiHoo allí, pero resulto que el estaba realmente ocupado tratando de distraer a sus amigos para que no me obligaran a tener un encuentro inesperado, lo cual agradecí, aunque eso representaba estar sola.

Decidí ir a la clínica y ayudar al abuelo con los pacientes y de esa manera prepararme más para lo que quería estudiar, al tiempo que me distraía y olvidaba los problemas que comenzaban a surgir de nuevo.

Al llegar a la casa me di cuenta que JiHoo no estaba, así que trate de no darle importancia, luego de cenar y esperarlo para estudiar supe que él no llegaría a dormir, le escribí y no me contesto y cuando lo llame el teléfono me enviaba directo al buzón de voz, así que con pesar me fui a mi habitación y trate de estudiar por mi cuenta, pero mientras más trataba de avanzar caí en la cuenta que ya llevaba 20 minutos leyendo la misma frase, cerré mis libros fastidiada y me metí a la cama donde cai rendida al instante.

Al día siguiente fue más de lo mismo, no vi a mi bombero para nada, pero al llegar la noche, el abuelo comento, que él le había marcado para decirle que estaba controlando unos pequeños problemitas con sus amigos y por eso no llegaría a dormir de nuevo, realmente estaba frustrada pensando en que si seguía de la misma manera sin poder estudiar ni entender nada para los exámenes definitivamente no podría ser doctora.

Me sentí un poco mejor cuando GaEul se presentó a la casa pidiendo que la acompañara a buscar un regalo para su padre porque cumpliría años y no tenía nada que darle, así que la acompañe de muy buena gana.

-Oye JanDi, últimamente no me has contado nada de JunPyo Sunbae- dijo observando hacia el suelo

-pues no hay mucho que contar- dije tristemente

-¿No crees que sería bueno que hablaras con él?- pregunto mientras cruzábamos una calle que nos llevaba a un centro comercial.

-¿Qué podría decirle?... ¿Goo JunPyo, siento mucho herirte, pero debía de irme porque tu madre es una bruja desalmada que amenazo con destruir a todas las personas que amo si sigo en tu vida?- comente irónicamente.

-Aún con eso, creo que lo de ustedes no puede terminar de esa manera, bien sabes que dijiste esas cosas porque sentías la necesidad de protegerlo- me dijo viéndome sincera y aunque sabía que era verdad, no estaba dentro de mis planes regresar con él por mucho que el solo pensarlo doliera.

-Protegiéndolo o no, la historia entre nosotros no puede seguir de la misma manera- comente sintiéndome desanimada.

-JanDi Ah, no puedes ser tan testaruda, ¿cuantas veces han pasado por esto ya? ¿Por qué simplemente se complican la vida ambos?- pregunto de repente molesta y yo me sentí de la misma manera al escuchar sus palabras, era claro que todos nos consideraban esa clase de pareja, desequilibrada y complicada que no pueden vivir juntos pero tampoco separados y que nuestras continuos rompimientos y arreglos, los tenían tan acostumbrados que los miraban normales sin darse cuenta que en realidad ya estaba cansada de todo ese teatro tonto en el que habíamos convertido algo que había sido muy bonito.

-Pues por lo mismo, porque siempre nos complicamos la vida es que creo que es mejor que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora-

-¿sabes que piensa él sobre todo esto?- pregunto deteniéndose enfrente de un restaurante de pollo frito

-La verdad no lo sé- dije suspirando y viendo hacia el suelo.

-El cree que te fuiste por que estabas harta de luchar contra todo por él, piensa que en realidad lo crees esa clase de persona, falsa y vacía como lo es su madre- me dijo y sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida haciendo que mi corazón dejara de latir, yo no lo había dicho para que creyera que no valía la pena, era más bien para hacerle ver que fuera como fuera la situación él siempre seria él mismo, y que así debía de tratar de ser siempre, tal vez me había faltado decirle que era la excepción a la regla, y que esperaba que no fuera a cambiar de allí en adelante cuando ya no estuviéramos juntos, pero si lo decía se hubiera visto como si no me quería marchar, y al mostrar debilidad aunque fuera mínima podría quedar en evidencia y arruinar todo el plan, si de algo estaba segura era que Goo JunPyo era un polo completamente opuesto a su madre, igual que Unnie JunHee, ellos eran magnificas personas, que claramente habían marcado mi vida de una manera muy especial, y a los cuales no quería lastimar, me habían dado tanto, y de alguna manera estaba eternamente agradecida de darme cuenta que en esa familia existían personas que en realidad valían la pena y que tenían un corazón amplio y bondadoso a pesar de todo el dinero y la importancia de la que gozaban, JunPyo podía ser todo pero no una mala persona, por lo menos no con alguien que no lo mereciera, uno de sus únicos defectos era que creía que tenía el mundo a sus pies sin darse cuenta que ese mundo podía controlarlo tanto que dejaba de ser el mismo.

-Eso no es verdad- dije en un susurro mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas pensando en todo el daño que le habían causado mis palabras.

-Por lo mismo JanDi, debes de aclarar las cosas con él y hacerle ver que eso que piensa de que no puedes ser feliz con él no es verdad- me quede callada sabiendo dos cosas, la primera era ,que si le debía una disculpa aunque no sabía cuándo estaría dispuesta a dársela, o más que dispuesta, cuando estaría preparada para hacerlo, y la segunda era que en realidad no podía ser feliz con él y eso era mucho más triste que todo lo demás.

-No lo sé- comente limpiándome con la manga de mi sweater unas lágrimas tramposas que comenzaban a salir, en eso sonó mi celular, lo saque para ver el mensaje que entraba, al leer JiHoo en la pantalla una fugaz sonrisa se instaló en mis labios pero fue borrada de inmediato al leerlo.

"No vayas a aceptar salir con GaEul, esta aliada en complot con YiJung y Woo Bin para que hoy te lleve a un centro comercial donde estos tienen a JunPyo"

Trate de parecer normal ante la situación y la piel se me puso de gallina al saber a dónde me dirigía creyendo en la inocencia de GaEul, quien ya me había demostrado que podía ser buen equipo con los f4 como con la cita de mentiras que había tenido con YiJung todo para que pasara tiempo con JunPyo y así arreglarnos, que resultó ser un desastre en el hotel con su madre.

-GaEul, lo siento mucho, debo de regresar a casa- comente guardando el celular en mi mochila

-Pero…. Pero…. No… no puedes irte….. No todavía… debemos de ver el regalo de mi padre- dijo tomándome del brazo claramente asustada y asombrada.

-Lo siento tanto….. es que surgió algo con el abuelo, sé que si llamas a YiJung Sunbae, él puede acompañarte- comente y comencé a caminar de vuelta por donde había llegado, la urgencia de salir de ese lugar y estar segura en casa me sobrepasaron, estaba huyendo a mis problemas una vez más pero no me sentía con las fuerzas de enfrentar a JunPyo en ese momento, primero debía de pensar qué diablos le iba a decir y estar segura que cuando lo mirara no iba a correr a sus brazos desesperada por estar con él.

-Lo siento GaEul…- dije y soltándome como pude, camine a toda prisa, lo hice por espacio de 20 minutos sin detenerme, hasta que llegue a la puerta de mi casa, entre a toda velocidad y una vez en la seguridad de ese lugar deje salir el aire tranquila.

-regresaste temprano JanDi Ah- me dijo el abuelo quien me observaba a escasos metros de distancia.

-Si abuelo…GaEul se encontró con unos amigos que se ofrecieron a acompañarla….. eso me da tiempo para estudiar un poco más- comente arrastrando los pies mientras llegaba a la cocina a tomar agua.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar?- pregunto gruñendo

Aun con el vaso en mis labios y las mejillas gorditas debido al agua lo vi con asombro y felicidad, tal vez los métodos del abuelo eran algo primitivos pero ya había pasado el nivel en el que yo estaba, así que bien podía hacer algo por mí, era eso o quedarme esperando a que JiHoo se apareciera en un par de años.

-¿En serio lo haría?- pregunte esperanzada.

-Si…. Supongo que los métodos no son tan diferentes- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa del comedor.

Corrí a mi habitación, me cambie y lleve todos mis libros y apuntes a donde estaba el abuelo, ojeo varios libros analizando los temas y pensando mientras mordía el borrador de un lápiz, luego de lo que parecieron minutos interminables, en los que pensé que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, se puso a explicarme tema por tema con una habilidad que ni JiHoo tenía, lo hacía ver todo tan fácil y tan claro que no necesite una segunda explicación para entender sobre química y física y eso me levanto el ánimo en un par de minutos, sintiendo que cada vez estaba más cerca de mi maravilloso sueño de ser doctora y poder ayudar en la clínica, o tal vez poner un modesto hospital los tres juntos y me emocione muchísimo más que antes, ahora más que nunca debía de lograr entrar a la universidad y graduarme.

Pasaron los días sin darme cuenta que mi vida se había vuelto una constante inconstante, a la tienda de avena no estaba asistiendo porque no quería hablar con GaEul, resultaba que su asociación maquiavélica con YiJung y WooBin llegaba a niveles insospechados, porque un día un carro negro me intercepto y quisieron subirme a la fuerza, claro por los hombres que iban los reconocí como gente de WooBin pero me salvo la campana al pasar unos agentes de policía a los cuales me les pegue para que no me "secuestraran", sabía bien a donde me querían llevar y por qué razón, y sabia quienes habían participado en el plan, porque antes de ver el carro ya sabía que iba a suceder algo parecido porque sunbae me había avisado con un texto diciendo que tuviera cuidado con un vehículo negro porque me estaban vigilando.

JiHoo parecía que era un recuerdo del pasado, porque desde ese día que lo había visto marcharse con YiJung y Woo Bin no había vuelto a verlo, llegaba a la casa a veces de madrugada y salía sin quedarse a saludar, lo sabía porque miraba su ropa encima de su cama o sus libros en la sala, nos comunicábamos solo por mensajes y claramente si yo le preguntaba cómo estaba, no respondía, solo se reportaba diciéndome cómo iban sus avances y que cosas debía de evitar hacer o a donde no salir, suponía que lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, aún asi eso solo me hacía sentir como una prófuga de la justicia.

Me daba cuenta que cada día que pasaba aunque estaba pendiente de JunPyo no lo extrañaba con la misma intensidad ni de la misma forma, si lo tenía presente solo era por miedo a encontrármelo y no saber reaccionar frente a él no por que pensara que mis sentimientos iban a ceder, pensando esto iba caminando sin ser consciente de donde lo hacía, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo delicadamente y me hacía salir de mis pensamientos asustándome en el momento al pensar que era YiJung o GaEul o alguien más y querían intentar algo más para acercarme a JunPyo.

-Sunbae…- dije al verlo por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo y sintiéndome aliviada al comprobar que era mi único aliado.

-¿Creciste?- me pregunto sonriendo pero note que sus ojeras estaban bien marcadas y que el cansancio era evidente en su semblante.

-Cómo si eso se pudiera- dije sonriendo, la primera vez que lo hacía con alguien más que no fuera el abuelo.

-Vamos- comento y lo seguí directo a las escaleras de emergencia, donde nos pusimos a ver los edificios sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo vas con tu trabajo de niñera del f4?- pregunte suspirando con pesar.

Él se quedó en silencio y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, luego me volteo a ver algo incómodo.

-Creo que deberías de hablar con JunPyo- dijo al fin

-¿Qué?- comente bastante alto y viéndolo asombrada por su petición, tanto que estaba haciendo para que no me lo encontrara para que resultara que se había pasado al bando malo y me dijera eso.

-JanDi…. Las excusas para evitar que ellos te secuestren o te obliguen a hablar con él se me están acabando, trato de hacer lo que puedo pero se están dando cuenta que soy yo quien te pone sobre aviso- dijo suspirando

-Pero…. Sunbae…..-

-Además….. Creo que le debes una disculpa-

-¡Sunbae!….- dije más fuerte de lo que quería y lo vi con los ojos abiertos como platos ante su razonamiento.

-deberías de hablar con él para solucionar las cosas de una vez, así te dejan seguir con tu vida, sea la decisión que tomes- comento pero pude notar que le costaba decirme aquello, una parte de mi cerebro me alerto diciéndome que JiHoo estaba pensando seriamente que si yo hablaba con JunPyo iba a regresar con él olvidando todo lo demás, cosa que me fastidio, no porque dudara, sino porque tenía todas las razones para hacerlo, estaba haciendo que él no pudiera estar tranquilo al preguntarse al final cual sería mi decisión, si seguiría empeñada en dejar a JunPyo o si sería borrón y cuenta nueva y regresar a ser la novia del heredero del grupo Shinhwa, también estaba dándole problemas a todos, a los f4 y a GaEul por querer acercarme a JunPyo y a JiHoo por alejarme de él, y a mí por estar en medio de ambos extremos huyendo como la cobarde que dije que dejaría de ser, suspire y cerré los ojos.

-Creo que es hora de enfrentar mis problemas- dije perdiendo mi vista en las nubes blancas que se miraban en el cielo tan azul que se pintaba frente a nosotros.

-JanDi Ah….- comento inquieto

-Descuida Sunbae….. Estaré bien….. – dije sonriéndole forzadamente

Él se quedó en silencio, y supe por su semblante que se estaba guardando todo lo que quería decirme, aun así lo escuche suspirar varias veces, tomo mi mano y deposito algo en ella que no vi hasta que me soltó, la cadena de estrella estaba allí haciéndome sentir miserable y realmente mal, no la había visto hacía tiempo ni la había pensado, pero ahora que estaba conmigo sentía todo su peso caer sobre mi como si fuera a aplastarme de pronto, el aire estaba atorado en mi garganta y no me dejaba respirar, el dolor atravesó mi alma como si me estuvieran apuñalando despiadadamente, cerré los ojos y apreté lo más fuerte que pude ese símbolo de amor que había recibido hacia tanto tiempo y me sentí desconsolada.

Nos quedamos en silencio por largo rato mientras estaba prohibiéndome llorar, aunque esto me quisiera dejar fuera de combate debía de enfrentarlo todo, como lo había planeado.

Suspire y salí del lugar sin siquiera decirle nada a JiHoo, las clases ya habían terminado, así que camine todo el trayecto de ida a casa de JunPyo armándome de valor y analizando la situación, pensando detenidamente en que me convenía más, había estado tan segura de mis decisiones y de lo que haría con mi vida hacia unos días, pero ahora, ahora que me tocaba enfrentar la situación, no me sentía con la misma fuerza de mantener mi mente clara y mi corazón al margen.

Al llegar me hicieron esperar para poder avisarle que yo lo buscaba, pero el mayordomo Lee me dijo que él joven amo no tenía intenciones de recibirme, así que la cólera me invadió y bien o mal, me armo de valor para dirigirme hacia el patio trasero, donde sabía que se encontraba por la dirección que habían tomando para avisarle, no querían dejarme entrar pero el secretario Jung que estaba por allí, detuvo a todos los que me prohibieran el paso.

Cuando pase el ultimo pasillo y abrí las puertas de cristal lo divise a la lejanía , estaba de espaldas caminando al lado de la piscina, con las manos metidas entre sus bolsillos, una punzada de anhelo y amor se instalaron en mi interior haciéndome sentir escalofríos, tuve ganas de correr y abrazarlo y pedirle comenzar de nuevo, que olvidáramos todo y regresáramos a ser él y yo, pero también recordé fugazmente el dolor que me causaba toda la situación en la que vivíamos, sus inseguridades, sus caprichos, su madre y hasta el grupo Shinhwa y me serene un poco, sabía que sería débil en algún momento pero también sabía que me había preparado para enfrentarlo teniendo en cuenta esos sentimientos, por lo que respire varias veces tratando de controlarme, y lo conseguí cuando recordé que no había querido recibirme, el coraje también era buen aliado en estos casos así que baje una pequeña escalinata y camine directo hacia él mientras mi corazón latía desbocado haciéndome escucharlo en mis sienes.

-¡Goo JunPyo!- grite pero al parecer él no me escucho.

Lo intente dos, tres veces pero era como hablarle a una pared, no sabía si mis palabras se las llevaba el viento o el me ignoraba.

-¡GOO JUNPYO!- grite con todas mis fuerzas

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- pregunto dándose la vuelta al escucharme al fin.

-Creo que tú y yo debemos de hablar- dije de pronto avergonzada al ver su semblante que claramente demostraba dolor al verme.

-Dejaste muy en claro lo que pensabas de mí, la última vez que nos vimos- comento serio y traspasándome con esos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

Suspire pesadamente al darme cuenta del dolor que sentía, era más que obvio que lo que había pensado que me iba a costar hablar con él, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creía, la resolución del enojo habían desaparecido y estaba amarrándome las ganas de abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas diciéndole que todo estaría bien si estábamos juntos, mi corazón sentía la necesidad de él de una manera hasta dolorosa, pero era consciente que no debía dejarme dominar, porque si lo hacia saldría perdiendo por que estaba realmente harta de lo que estábamos viviendo, de regresar y terminar y volver hacer lo mismo, mientras muchas personas disfrutaban con el dolor de ambos, estaba cansada de tener que enfrentarme a su madre y hacer que él se enfrentara a ella, y también JunHee, estaba exhausta de sentirme culpable al darme cuenta que estaba destruyendo su familia, que si bien no era una familia propiamente dicha, Dios había sido sabio dándole personas como ellos, y en este punto me preguntaba ¿Quién era yo para hacerle esto?, y ¿Quién era yo para soportarlo? Quería verlo feliz, sin pelear con nadie porque le impusieran las cosas, quería escuchar que las relaciones con su familia fueran buenas, quería que tuviera una madre y que él se comportara como un hijo por mucho que eso costara, pero también yo quería ser feliz, quería ser una persona medianamente normal, alguien que pudiera lograr lo que quisiera sin tener que soportar el yugo o las burlas de las personas que me creyeran indigna de ser amada por un hombre como JunPyo, podría ser pobre y no tener donde caerme muerta, podría tener que mendigar comida y hasta techo, pero también tenía dignidad, y si lo había olvidado hasta ahora solo había sido por amor, y el amor o por lo menos, este amor, en lugar de hacerme fuerte me había hecho débil, alguien que yo no era, por que la vida se había encargado de hacerme fuerte, compensando así todas las carencias económicas que había tenido, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no podía seguir soportando toda la humillación y todo lo que había sobrellevado hasta ahorita, porque eso solo me condenaría a seguirlo soportando toda mi vida, quería quitarme ese peso de encima de tener que estarme lastimando a cada momento sin poder saber si las cosas con JunPyo irían bien o irían mal, estaba cansada de pelear y pelear y luego reír y que todo marchara bien por unos días, y otra vez alguna situación extraña volviera a hacer las cosas insoportables, o hasta que su madre volviera a meter las manos y separarnos… si lo analizaba detenidamente, nuestra relación no tenía futuro, JunPyo era aún una persona que no podía decidir su futuro por si mismo y yo era una mala influencia para su vida ejecutiva, claro, yo no tenía las responsabilidades que el dinero conlleva, tenía otras que bien o mal eran mías, preocupaciones de gente pobre, y por más que me pusiera de cabeza o que hiciera lo que hiciera yo no podía pertenecer al mundo Shinhwa, ni con mis sueños de vida ni con mis expectativas, el amor por puro amor no era suficiente esta vez para arriesgar a quedarme con una persona que aunque amara y me doliera sobre manera pensar en separarnos no iba a poder entender lo que yo deseaba, tenía miedo a dejar de ser yo cuando fuera la esposa de Goo JunPyo, tenía miedo a darme cuenta luego de varios años de casada que al final de todo no había logrado hacer nada de lo que en realidad me importaba, como ayudar a las personas de bajos recursos, como atender personas enfermas, como ver sanar a los que estaban a mi alrededor a esos que no tenían quien les pudiera proveer lo necesario para estar mejor, tenía miedo de no ser feliz y de no hacerlo feliz a él, yo era pobre y aunque me casara con un heredero millonario mis sueños siempre serian sueños de pobres, sueños que muchas veces eran más grandes que los sueños de una corporación importante a nivel mundial, porque sentir la satisfacción de salvarle la vida a una mujer, a un anciano o a un niño de mí mismo estatus social, o de cualquiera en su debido momento seria mil veces más grande que cerrar un negocio multimillonario con una compañía exportadora de tecnología….. pero ahora que tenía que dar el otro paso me era difícil, uno donde estaba decidiendo quedarme con JiHoo, mi mejor amigo, mi puerto seguro, mi cordura cuando llegaba a enloquecer, mi tranquilidad en los momentos difíciles, el hombro donde llorar y eso me hacía verlo de una manera muy especial pero muy diferente a una pareja, menos a un esposo, no lo negaba, de las personas que tenía a mi alrededor sin lugar a dudas él era la mejor opción, estaba al tanto de que cosas necesitaba sin tener que darme todo cuanto pidiera, sino más bien dispuesto a ayudarme a alcanzar mis metas por mis propios medios, y eso era mucho más significativo que tenerlo todo a manos llenas, además era consciente que me dejaba hacer las cosas porque yo quería y alentaba esos deseos por muy locos que parecieran y al final cuando los conseguía era el primero en felicitarme y estar allí dispuesto a seguir adelante con el siguiente paso o meta que quería alcanzar, no olvidaba cuando él supo que estaba reuniendo dinero para ir a ver a JunPyo a Macao, estaba consciente de que si el me ofrecía el dinero para mi viaje yo no lo aceptaría, entonces decidió ayudar con lo que se le daba fácil a él y a los f4… las mujeres…. Por otro lado, también estuvo lo del premio en la boda falsa, era tan sencillo para el darme la carne que quería para mi familia, comprándola directamente, pero conociéndome de la punta de los pies hasta el cabello, sabía que prefería morirme de hambre antes de pedirle algo tan directamente, así que él decidió que concursáramos para que me sintiera bien, y aunque estaba segura que un viaje a la Isla Jeju hubiera sido lindo compartirlo, percibió mi descontento por la situación y sacrificando eso decidió cambiar el premio por lo que yo necesitaba, además, JiHoo aún era mi primer amor, y si el famoso dicho de que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, entonces volver a verlo como antes no sería tan difícil una vez comenzara a descartar a JunPyo de mi corazón, algo había de cierto, mi sunbae me seguía gustando, no era ciega a la hermosura que tenía, ni física ni internamente, su forma de vestir, su forma de caminar, su forma de hablar, su forma de sonreír, todo, me atrevía a decir que de los f4 él era el más hermoso, y también la mejor persona, aunque muchos lo consideraban raro o extraño por su peculiar forma de ser, yo tenía la dicha de conocerlo mejor, y tenía la bendición de que el cielo me lo hubiera regalado en la manera en la que lo había hecho, tan oportuno y tan exacto como el capricho más amable de la naturaleza, sin duda alguna mi ángel de la guarda…. Sabía que no olvidaría jamás a JunPyo pero eso no quería decir que no lo recordara como eso, un recuerdo, uno que siempre debió serlo y aun así, a pesar de todo, sabía que le debía pedir disculpas pero la pesadez de un lo siento no querían salir tan fácilmente de mis labios, y menos de mi corazón.

-Acerca de eso… no fue mi intención…. Solo quería que no me siguieras- comente

-Si lo dijiste es por que eso piensas….- comento viendo a la nada.

-Lo siento….- dije sin más preámbulos, era lo que había llegado a hacer y a decir, así que no debía de darle más vueltas.

El no me contesto y se limito a permanecer en silencio

-Si es todo lo que tienes que decir….. puedes retirarte- comento volviendo a caminar

-Goo JunPyo…..- dije tomándolo del brazo y el observo el gesto y luego sus ojos se posaron en mi.

-Yo…. Yo….. quería que supieras que nada de lo que dije fue verdad…. Me vi en la necesidad de hacerlo…. No me entenderás el por que de mis palabras, pero si alguien ha cambiado mi forma de ver las cosas, ese eres tu, y te estoy completamente agradecida… y…-

-Eso no arregla nada….- dijo serio interrumpiéndome a la vez que se soltaba de mi agarre, suspire al sentir que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y la garganta me dolía, había sido una tonta al pensar que podríamos ser amigos, o talvez había sido la egoísta idea de tenerlo aun en mi vida de alguna manera, me di cuenta de lo ingenua e inmadura que era en mi forma de comportarme, y que con eso solo demostraba ser una niña caprichosa, las primeras lagrimas salieron resbalando por mis mejillas y sonreí forzadamente, tratando así de ocultar lo difícil que me estaba resultando decirle adiós.

-Lo sé….. solo quería aclararlo- comente, me sorbí la nariz y me limpie las lagrimas con la manga del saco de la escuela y tome su mano mientras vi como sus facciones cambiaron, deposite en su palma la cadena de estrella y cerré sus dedos sobre ella.

-¡Adiós….. Goo JunPyo..!- dije dándome la vuelta y comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la casa para poder salir de allí, mientras sentía mi corazón comenzar a fracturarse en miles de pedazos.

Al estar lejos de la mansión Shinhwa camine sin rumbo hacia un parque solitario y me senté en una de las bancas, en ese momento fue cuando me desvanecí, comencé a sollozar tan fuerte que me costaba respirar, no podía ver nada por que mis ojos estaban nublados de lagrimas, el dolor me nublaba hasta el pensamiento, y se sentía vibrar desgarrador en mi interior, cada parte de mi interior dolía, y dolía como nunca lo había hecho, como si tuviera una llaga que estuviera siendo retorcida a propósito solo para destruirme y ver cuanto tiempo podía soportar.

**(Por favor si quieren estar más en ambiente, escuchen la canción Love Goodbye de Jun 2PM OST del drama I Love Lee Tae Ri)**

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en ese lugar, porque cuando parecía que podía salir y el sol comenzaba a disipar mis nubes negras, el dolor caía con más fuerza sobre mí, al recordar algunas palabras o momentos que había pasado con él, tirando así toda la entereza que había logrado.

Afloje mi corbata y me desabroche el ultimo botón tratando de respirar mejor, pero parecía que todo era en vano, eso solo me hacia sentir mas asfixiada de lo que ya me sentía, saque mi nueva cadena y apreté el anillo entre mis dedos buscando consuelo en dos personas que no estaban conmigo directamente pero si estaban presentes en el recuerdo de una H y una N, y que estaba plenamente segura que me estaban viendo, así lo sentía, y que ahora eran parte de también de mí y siempre lo serian, llore más, sollocé todo lo que pude, y me deje llevar a la deriva por ese rio interminable de miseria y tristeza que me invitaban a ahogarme para calmar el sufrimiento que tenia.

Me sostuve del metal con el que estaba hecha la banca en la que estaba, todo para no caerme por que sentía como el piso comenzaba a moverse sin tener de donde sujetarme, mi vida no podía quedarse estancada de esa manera, no quería y no debía de permitirlo por mucho que me estuviera doliendo mis decisiones y sus consecuencias en esos momentos, no había estado consciente de lo que acostumbraban a decir los adultos cuando mencionaban que uno debía de asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, o talvez no les había entendido, pero ahora sabia que al fin podría contarme entre ese montón de personas que han experimentado lo bueno o lo malo que trae cada cosa que hacemos, no quería ser adulta, por lo menos no de esta manera, pero por más que lo rogara el dolor de mi interior me decía que no había marcha atrás y que debía de seguir adelante aunque pareciera imposible.

Me di cuenta de cómo alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero no pude observar quien era debido a lo nublados que estaban mis ojos aun, aunque sentí como una calida y abrigadora sensación se posaba en mi corazón.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que no bastaba con que fueras una sirena?- comento alguien a mi lado y voltee a ver despaciosamente.

-Sunbae…- dije, y entendí por que sentí esa calidez hacia segundos y que aun estaban en mi

-¿Lo recuerdas verdad?- pregunto sin verme

-Se volvió espuma porque no pudo olvidar a su amor…- dije encontrando tal verdad en sus palabras, las había dicho cuando estaba pasando lo de JaeKyung, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba sucediéndome lo mismo y que aunque yo me había dicho que quería ser fuerte, me estaba comportando como todo menos como alguien que quería cambiar y salir de ese agujero donde alguien más te ha empujado.

-No quiero que te vuelvas burbujas…- dijo y me vio a los ojos, le sonreí tristemente, antes de limpiarme las lagrimas.

-Estoy bien….. no me convertiré en espuma por esto- dije y lo vi observar mi cadena.

-Antes que tu vinieras, la abuela y tu madre estaban conmigo- comente mientras le daba vuelta en mis dedos a la argolla.

No dijo nada solo me observo extrañado, termino la distancia entre nosotros y sentándose a la par me atrajo hacia él y me abrazo, termine de desahogar mi corazón escuchando como latía el suyo, lo que poco a poco me fue dando la tranquilidad y la integridad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Luego de estar casi media hora solo sentados en la banca, JiHoo decidió llevarme a cenar, lo que agradecí sobre manera por que tenia mucha hambre, fuimos a comer a un lujoso restaurante francés, que aunque no entendiera nada de lo que decía en la carta, mi sunbae amablemente me había explicado que era cada cosa y así había podido escoger. Llegamos juntos a casa y el abuelo se asombró de que JiHoo regresara, y aunque el estuviera de vuelta le dije que debía descansar así el abuelo se quedaba explicándome las materias de las cuales ya habíamos avanzado un poco.

Unos días mas tarde me atreví a enviarle mensaje a los f4 y a GaEul avisándoles que había hablado con JunPyo y que ya estaba por concluido el asunto, y que por favor no fueran a hacer las cosas más complicadas de lo que eran, pero al mismo tiempo les pedí disculpas por haberles hecho pasar eso, sabia que ellos ya lo sabían por que no habían vuelto a hacer alguna cosa loca para obligarme a irlo a ver, de seguro JunPyo se había encargado de decírselos o hacérselos saber de alguna manera, lo que me trajo un relativa calma, a lo cual ellos me dieron un montón de respuestas diciéndome que no debía de rendirme, que él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos y que por favor lo pensara por que JunPyo estaba hecho polvo con mi decisión, yo no era de piedra, así que aun me dolía mucho toda la situación, mi corazón se mantenía en un estado zombie muy extraño, cuando la tormenta me sacudía y empezaba a desmoronarme a pedazos, lloraba mucho, cada palabra escocia como si hubiera puesto limón en una llaga, hasta el aire me hacia falta y la cabeza me palpitaba horriblemente tratando de borrar las imágenes que me acuchillaban la mente y el alma, pero cuando iba pasando y mi orgullo y el recuerdo de que yo valía más que un tonto llanto de sufrimiento por un amor demasiado tortuoso, me quedaba aletargada y sin emociones por algunos periodos de tiempo, en los que solo mi familia, JiHoo, y el abuelo tenían permitido entrar y sacarme de allí, haciéndome de nuevo volver a sentirme cálida y viva, momentos en los que me daba cuenta que una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro con alguna peculiaridad del día o un hecho sin importancia, eso me daba la seguridad y la esperanza de que debía de ir pasando poco a poco todo, no era como si pudiera olvidar a mi gran amor de un día para otro, aun así, sentía que iba evolucionando muy bien.

Más días pasaron y me sentí realmente feliz como en mucho tiempo no me sentía, cuando presente mis exámenes y supe que me iba a graduar, estaba realmente feliz y emocionada, sabia que ahora debería presentar el examen de admisión para entrar a la universidad Shinhwa, que aunque lo habíamos hablado con el abuelo y yo quería estar en otra universidad, para así separarme de todo lo que tenia que ver con JunPyo, me dijo que ese lugar era el mejor para que me hiciera doctora y que allí asistiría JiHoo y que si no quería estar sola en la facultad debía de ir si o si, además estaba el hecho que tenia derecho a optar a una beca, por que por donde se le viera no tenia como pagar la matrícula de mi carrera y no me hacía gracia aceptar la oferta de JiHoo de pagármela él.

Por otro lado estaba renuente a asistir al baile de graduación, no tenia ganas, primero por que no sabia si JunPyo iría y segundo era por que no se me daba bien bailar, además tampoco tenía un hermoso y lindo vestido para asistir, JiHoo trato de convencerme pero lo dejo por la paz cuando se dio cuenta que comenzaba a alterarme cada que lo mencionaba, así que luego de salir el ultimo día de clases, el se fue directo a casa a cambiarse por que no tenia permitido faltar, cosa que me pareció muy extraña por que él ni siquiera estaba en secundaria.

-¿Que debería de hacer?- me pregunte mientras me encontraba sola en la escalera de emergencia sintiéndome como un bicho raro, deje escapar el aire de mi boca en un puchero haciendo que mi flequillo se moviera, bien podía ir con GaEul, aunque aun no la perdonaba del todo con eso de su complot con los f4, así que lo descarte, podía ir a casa y ponerme a ver televisión o a estudiar para mi examen de admisión pero en realidad no tenia ganas de hacerlo, así que también lo deseche, no fue hasta que pensé que tenia que esforzarme para ser una buena doctora, que recordé al abuelo y decidí ir a ayudarle en la clínica.

Cuando llegue el me recibió con una calida sonrisa y me puse a barrer y a sacudir mientras iba dejando todo el lugar inmaculado, sabia que le estaba poniendo demasiado empeño, pero talvez de esa manera se me olvidaba esa idea extraña que tenía en la cabeza de que tal vez si hubiera sido divertido ir al baile.

Luego de terminar de asear, metí toda la basura en las bolsas para que fuera más fácil depositarlas en la calle, me dispuse a hacerlo para evitarle la fatiga al abuelo que se encontraba revisando unos papeles en su escritorio.

-¡Abuelo…!- dije poniéndome enfrente de la puerta donde estaba

-¿Mmm?-

-Iré a botar la basura y le daré su té- comente mientras levantaba dos bolsas enfrente de él

-Esta bien.- dijo sonriendo

Le dedique una sonrisa sincera y me sentí muy bien, después de todo estar en ese lugar era sentirme a gusto conmigo y hacer algo por sentirme útil también, por lo menos de esa manera pagaría algo de lo que él me daba todos los días.

Así que sin más me dirigí hacia la calle en donde coloque la basura recostadas en un árbol junto con otras que ya estaban allí, pero nada más lo hice, una limosina blanca se parqueo a unos metros de mi y me asombre, un hombre bajo y abrió la puerta trasera haciéndome un gesto para que entrara, mire para todos lados esperando ver a alguien más y saber que me había confundido pero no había nadie, así que me señale preguntando si era a mi a quien le hablaba, como no me dijo nada más entonces comencé a caminar lentamente hacia el vehiculo pensando las posibilidades de que alguien que conociera me hubiera mandado a traer pero no se me venia ninguna persona que lo quisiera hacer, todavía voltee a ver a mi alrededor para ver si alguien estaba por allí pero nadie, observe al señor y moviendo la mano me dijo que subiera, así que sin más lo hice.

Sintiéndome nerviosa durante todo el camino y al darme cuenta que por mas que ya había interrogado a los que iban dentro del vehiculo y no me responderían, entonces me limite a irme el resto del camino en silencio, jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos pensando en que si talvez no había sido mala idea subirme y no entrar donde el abuelo, a quien dicho sea de paso ni le avise que me iría.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, el señor que me había abierto la puerta ,volvió a hacerlo para que yo bajara, comencé a sentirme extraña al darme cuenta que no conocía el lugar, era lo que parecía un salón, o eso pensé al quedarme afuera parada, al entrar me dirigieron hacia el comienzo de unos pasillos que de mas esta decir que eran lujosos, con unos muros rojos y con velas en las mesitas, me indicaron que siguiera sola y así lo hice, no sin tener mi corazón latiendo fuertemente, a medida que avanzaba pude darme cuenta de que provenía música del pasillo por el cual iba caminando, me daba la impresión como de que fuera una función de teatro pero recordé que no sabia nada sobre alguna función ni próximamente ni lejanamente por que esas cosas propias de los millonarios no iban de mi mano, y que decir de los boletos, siempre tan caros y tan difíciles de obtener, un lujo que yo no me podía dar, y de todas maneras, afuera del edificio no había ningún aviso o afiche que me indicara en donde me encontraba así que precavidamente recorrí todo el lugar y fui a dar a un salón, que no tenia nada de funciones ni show de teatro ni mucho menos, era una habitación, decorada elegantemente en la cual se llevaba acabo un baile, música instrumental sonaba y los chicos y las chicas iban vestidos muy finamente como ya no era extraño ver en mi mundo, camine entre ellos tratando de no tropezar ni entorpecer a nadie al tiempo que los observaba y me deleitaba con los movimientos gráciles que daban, y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no eran personas desconocidas para mi, si no que todos los que estaban en el lugar eran los estudiantes de la escuela, y me termine de convencer al ver a WooBin, YiJung y JiHoo viéndome a un lado de la pista de baile, ralentice mis pasos y sentí como mis labios se relajaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

- Geum JanDi ¿Porque llegas tan tarde?- me pregunto WooBin cuando por fin estuve enfrente de ellos.

-Bueno, yo…- empecé a titubear y a tratar de explicarme, me había negado con JiHoo pero tenerlos a todos frente era muy diferente y más aun, mantener mi posición sobre el por que no había querido asistir no se me daba con todos.

-¿No habrás pensado faltar a este último evento, o si?- me dijo YiJung y sentí un nudo en el estomago al verme descubierta, no sabía si lo decía a propósito o por pura coincidencia, fuera como fuera allí estaba, sonreí al darme cuenta en todo lo que me conocía.

-¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí, aunque no estemos en secundaria?- dijo JiHoo con una sonrisa

-¿Eh?- pregunte sin comprender.

-El gran F4 ha esperado todo el día para bailar con Geum JanDi- dijo YiJung, sopese las posibilidades que me decían de que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto, aún así me costaba creerlo, no era que ellos no me hubieran demostrado ya su aprecio y lo que podrían llegar a ser por mi, pero aún no me acostumbraba a que, como decía YiJung, el gran F4 hiciera eso.

-Señorita Geum JanDi Ah…. ¿Me haría el gran honor de bailar conmigo?- me dijo WooBin.

Me asombre por unos segundos pero luego la vieja JanDi, esa que pensaba que todo mundo le tomaba el pelo y la cual le gustaba defenderse volvió a salir de algún lado y me hizo sentirme yo misma nuevamente,

-Ja… ¿Yo?- dije y solté el aire de pronto riendo por la incredulidad y la emoción que me causaba

-Vamos- me dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano y luego tomándome del brazo para arrastrarme a la pista.

-Espera un momento- dije pero en menos de 1 minuto ya me encontraba en medio de todas las parejas que bailaban, vi para todos lados y me sentí un poco avergonzada pero luego vi a WooBin Sunbae y olvide hasta que estaba uniformada y no vestida adecuadamente a la ocasión, él tomo mi mano y puso la otra en mi espalda mientras dando pasos torpes por que yo no sabia nada de bailes, nos movimos de un lado a otro.

No sabia si era por sus palabras o por que al fin podía reconocer lo que él había hecho en mi vida que de pronto me sentí sentimental y muy agradecida, poco a poco los cabos sueltos los estaba atando, y aunque no pareciera que todo a mi alrededor estuviera ordenado, confiaba plenamente que lo que estaba haciendo y logrando con mis decisiones y enfrentando mis miedos y dudas iba a tener en algún momento sentido, por muy difícil que estuviera siendo, y por muy sin sentido que pareciera, estaba segura que si quería volver a ser esa JanDi feliz, soñadora, alegre, optimista, practica, que daba todo por quienes quería, necesitaba hacerlo y WooBin era una de esas personas que habían contribuido a mi decisión, no solo el alejarme de JunPyo si no el luchar por quien yo era en realidad, eran parte de mis decisiones, porque estaba segura que algún día quería tener de nuevo ese valor y esa entrega de enfrentarme con una pandilla de delincuentes si era necesario solo por salvar a quienes me importaban, el príncipe Song, el solitario, ese que pensé que no era nada bueno debido a su procedencia me demostró que podía ser el mejor de todos, y aunque al principio pensé que solo era un perrito faldero de JunPyo, conforme lo fui conociendo y estuvo conmigo me di cuenta que de lejos eso era verdad, él mantenía al grupo unido, el mantenía las diferencias al margen, sabiendo controlar el carácter de los demás para que por muy grave que fuera la situación, no se dañara la amistad que se tenían.

Lo vi por unos segundos mientras seguíamos bailando y no pude dejar de sonreír, como me daba cuenta que seguía haciéndolo, esa felicidad extraña que tenia en mi interior de alguna manera iba sanando mi corazón por muy tonto que pareciera, y aunque no pudiera decírselo de frente por que esa parte cobarde en mi aun no me dejaba, sabia que pronto podría hacerlo de frente, mientras tanto, se lo dije desde el alma, desde mi interior, desde mi corazón.

"en F4, el siempre fuerte y muy considerado Woo Bin sunbae, quien fue como el mayor…..siempre estuviste un paso atrás, ofreciendo tu ayuda y apoyo…. Ahora lo sé"

No pude pensar en nada más por que YiJung ya estaba a nuestro lado, pidiendo mi mano para bailar con él y mi sonrisa siguió siendo sincera, no me había sentido tan llena interiormente desde hacia tanto tiempo, no me había sentido de esta manera, sin preocupaciones, y sin tristezas que afectaran el presente que estaba sucediendo, y me daba cuenta que después de todo lo malo que había pasado, después de todo lo que había llorado, y todo lo que había sufrido no tenia peso en esos momentos, ningún recuerdo por muy doloroso que fuera podía empañar la felicidad que sentía, ni podía hacer doblegado a mi corazón haciéndome sentir miserable, por que aquí, en un simple baile escolar de fin de curso, aquí en medio de tantas personas ricas y llenas de poder, a mi lo único que me importaba era bailar con esas personas que de alguna manera se metieron en mi piel tan adentro, tan fuertemente, llegando a fusionarse con mi ser de una manera que ya no podía vivir sin ellas, y una de esas personas también era YiJung, aunque era, el más fiel a JunPyo, también era fiel a sus principios y a los que tenia cerca, dando todo lo que podía dar sin guardarse nada ni esperar nada a cambio, demostrándomelo en muchas ocasiones, protegiéndome y hasta metiéndose en problemas por mi culpa, y sin necesidad de todo eso, con una sola sonrisa de esas que tenia podía volver el mundo más calido aunque el mismo estuviera pasando una tormenta…. Sabia que debía de agradecerle a él también, sin duda alguna era uno de mis pilares, uno de esos que sostenían mi vida, no antes si no ahora todavía y que sencillamente aunque no tuviera necesidad quería devolverle todo lo que había hecho por mi, y encargarme de que no volviera a sufrir como lo había hecho antes, por que no lo merecía.

Repetí el gesto que con WooBin Sunbae, y sabiendo que aun no podía decirlo de frente lo pensé: "Aunque actúas como si fueras frío y malo….De hecho eres más cálido y puro que los demás…. Gracias a ti, YiJung sunbae, creo que GaEul se ha convertido en una adorable chica."

Aunque aun estuviera sentida con mi amiga del alma estaba completamente segura que debía de agradecerle a él protegerla tantas veces, ayudarla y hacerla sentir mejor, y más que eso, debía de reconocerle a YiJung Sunbae lo que ella era ahora, una chica satisfecha con ella misma y muy segura, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier persona, no importando cuanto le duela, con tal de que ese alguien más sea feliz, esta dispuesta a sonreír y a darle la cara a la vida y recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

Dimos una vuelta más y seguía sonriendo como en tanto tiempo no lo hacia, mi bombero estaba a nuestro lado con las manos en los bolsillos como tratando de no llamar y llamar la atención al mismo tiempo.

-¿No crees que es tiempo de compartir?- pregunto a YiJung mientras sonreía lo cual me hizo estirar más los músculos de mi rostro y sentirme plena.

-Bribón- fue lo único que YiJung logro decir mientras me soltaba, le puso una mano en el hombro a mi sunbae favorito y luego caminaba de regreso a donde estaba WooBin

Me sentí extrañamente avergonzada cuando lo tuve enfrente, yo desentonaba muy horriblemente con él, no llevaba un bonito vestido, ni unos zapatos adecuados, no iba ni maquillada ni peinada para la ocasión, menos admirándolo a él así, que se veía impecable y perfecto, como el más bello de los príncipes, de seguro las princesas de todo el mundo me tendrían envidia si supieran quien era este chico en mi vida, y aún en los harapos en los que yo estaba, no me sentía mal, ni tampoco me sentía menos que nadie, el simple hecho de tenerlo frente me daba toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

En cierto momento me recordó a su vestimenta de nuestra boda falsa, su saco blanco con orilla negra, se miraba perfecto y su presencia terminaba de tranquilizar mi alma dándome la seguridad que pasara lo que pasara en el futuro no me iba a arrepentir de mi decisión.

-¿Qué puedo hacer vestida así?- comente sonriendo tratando de eliminar ese nerviosismo que tenia, no me había dado cuenta cuando había comenzado a sentirme asi, pero realmente me estaba sintiendo extraña y un poco torpe a su lado, no sabia que era, pero si con eso conseguía decir algo que me hiciera ver una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios no me iba a importar estar así siempre.

-Es perfecto- dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, mientras yo me moría el labio inferior.

-Es el estilo de ropa de Geum JanDi… ¿No crees que es perfecto para concluir tu estancia en la secundaria?- me pregunto lo que me hizo reír dándome cuenta una vez más que el tenia las palabras justas que necesitaba oír.

Se acerco a mi y me observo a los ojos por unos segundos mientras me tomaba la mano, lo que me hizo sentir más nerviosa, el pulso lo sentí latir en mis sienes mientras podía jurar que mi sonrisa deslumbraba hasta el mismo sol en ese momento, podía ser el sentimiento de agradecimiento, o podía ser la simple razón de que fuera él con quien estuviera bailando, o talvez el recordar lo que habíamos pasado juntos estos últimos días, no sabia que cosa era la que me hacia sentirme así, pero realmente me gustaba y me hacia sentir completa.

Comenzamos a bailar dando vueltas aquí y allá, no podía dejar de notar las veces que me miraba y la forma tan dulce y amorosa con que lo hacia, al tiempo que cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los míos el bajaba su mirada y se concentraba en el baile regalándome una fugaz sonrisa -suspire- que bien se sentía volver a estar así con JiHoo, recordaba mi primer baile, hacia ya tanto tiempo, en aquella fiesta de bienvenida de SeoHyun Unnie, cuando mi corazón latía solo por él y no podía dejar de sentirme dichosa al estar en esa pista aun sabiendo que tenia a alguien más, ahora parecía que el tiempo se había encaprichado haciéndonos estar en un Deja Vu, el y yo en una pista de baile donde todas las demás personas alrededor no importaban, -sonreí una vez más- era mi príncipe, como le decía GaEul, con el que estaba bailando en esos momentos, y con quien me volvía a sentir como miembro de la realeza, una doncella de un relato de fantasía, no podía vislumbrar el final perfecto para mi cuento de hadas que este, algo digno de la cenicienta, extrañamente algunas de las escenas de mi vida bailaron en mi mente, recuerdos felices que había pasado con mi sunbae, rescatándome de esos chicos tontos que querían darme una lección, hasta cuando limpio mi rostro y mi saco lleno de harina, incluyendo mi temprano y tonto enamoramiento por él, prestándome sus zapatos para no caminar descalza, y alentándolo a ir en busca del amor aunque fuera de otra mujer, el beso en la playa y ese abrazo donde me había pedido calor, las escaleras de emergencia en la escuela y él paseo en caballo, la carrera de autos que logro hacer solo por mi, hasta nuestra primera cita, - deje escapar el aire y una sonrisa soñadora se abrió paso entre mis labios y lo observe, recordé Macao y ese día increíble a su lado, extrañamente me di cuenta que los momentos dolorosos los pasaba de lado como si no tuvieran valor, como si en realidad jamás hubieran pasado, aunque note una punzada de culpabilidad al sentirme en deuda con él por haberle estropeado casi todos los momentos bellos con mi humor abatido y mi cara de mimo triste….. si tenia a alguien a quien no pudiera agradecerle lo suficiente por lo que había hecho por mi, y por lo que seguía haciendo, ese era a JiHoo, había sufrido al mismo tiempo que yo, y por mi culpa y aun así trato y me ayudo con todos mis problemas y arreglando mis múltiples rupturas con JunPyo no importando cuanto le doliera que yo volviera una y otra vez con él, sin siquiera darme cuenta del esfuerzo que hacia y de lo que le afectada seguir a mi lado, pudo haber volado en cualquier momento y alejarse, pero debido a mi egoísmo y a mi forma de ser y de comportarse se quedo, sabiendo que si él no estaba no lo lograría sola, mi sunbae era lo más constante que tenia y a quien más le debía mi cordura y mi vida, y por eso mismo, si tenia que hacer lo que fuera incluyendo desafiar al mundo por hacerlo feliz, sin dudarlo me comprometía a llevarlo a cabo, por que de paso su felicidad significaba la mía….. Desvié mi vista hacia él, y me encontré sus calidos ojos diciéndome mil cosas que no podía leer pero que si podía entender.

"Para mí, quien fui Alicia en el país de las maravillas…Me iba por la salida de emergencia, porque sabia que podría verte, Sunbae. ¿Sabes el consuelo que fue eso para mí, sunbae? Fuiste como alguien enviado del cielo, como una bendición, Nunca podré olvidarte… Mi alma gemela…JiHoo sunbae gracias."

Trate que mis palabras las entendiera, y creo que en algún momento fue así, por que pude ver su sonrisa agradecida y su mirada sincera, sabia que si nuestra conexión de emergencia existía también podía existir una unificación extraña de nuestras emociones y mientras daba una vuelta y otra tomada de su mano y apoyando la otra en su hombro, al ritmo de la música, me di cuenta que así era, no solo estábamos unidos en un suceso triste como lo único que había visto hasta ahora, si no también todo el tiempo, y con todo lo que me pasaba y sentía, y eso me hacía completamente feliz, después de todo, JiHoo y yo éramos almas gemelas, y a una alma gemela no se le deja ir.


End file.
